Room in Your Heart: Austin and Ally Fanfic
by hapygoluky468
Summary: Everything is going great with Austin and Ally, but when Austin's little sister comes into the picture, things will change for Austin. What will happen between Austin and his sister? What will happen betweeen Austin and Ally? Austin M./ Ally D.
1. You Have a Sister?

Ally and Austin were hanging out working on their next song, and Austin felt like he was melting. He always had that feeling when he heard her play, and most times he tried to brush it off, but sometimes he can't hold himself back from singing with her. He loved the way their voices always perfectly harmonized like a perfect duo. He was having his inner battle, when suddenly Trish burst in.

"Guess who got a job at the Coffee Cart?" she exclaimed. They just rolled their eyes. "Hey I was down there and your mom was looking for you, Austin." She said.  
>Austin walked down the stairs with Ally not far behind. "Hey Mom. What's up?" Austin asked. "I was just dropping by to remind you to get a present for your sister this year. You never get her anything and she's always gotten something amazing for you for your birthdays. Which I don't know how she does, seeing as you haven't spent even a second with her since the day she was born, but still. Please try to make her happy." She said. "Alright. Whatever. Okay, so what do 12 year old girls like most?" Austin thought out loud. "She's turning 14 Austin," his mom said. "Oh yeah, I knew that." Austin said. He always forgot important details like that, so he didn't understand why his mom seemed so irritated.<p>

"You have a sister? How come you never told me?" Ally asked. He just shrugged. "Never came up I guess." He replied.

"I'm sure Cartr would appreciate anything," his mom said. "Wait, I thought you said it was his sister's birthday?" Ally said confused. "It is. Cartr is his sister." His mom replied. "Ohhh. Okay, so what is Cartr short for?" Ally asked. "Carlota or something. I forget." Austin replied. "How do you forget your own sister's name?" His mom asked obviously upset. She directed her attention to Ally. "Cartalyn Rose. She abbreviated it CR for a while but decided to just use a portion of the first part then R, and her teacher thought it said Carter, so. It stuck."

His mom left and Austin looked back to her and said, "Why don't we work on our new song?"  
>"You aren't upset about your sister?" Ally asked looking terrified. "How come you don't talk to her?" she asked.<br>He rolled his eyes and replied, "When I was little, before she was born, I got all the attention. But then she was born and everyone ignored me and it bothered me. So in return I've always ignored her. Why?"  
>"Maybe you should try to spend time with her. I think it would make her day just to have her brother there for her. "She'll be fine without me. My Mom is just overreacting. Don't all moms do that?" Austin asked.<br>"I don't know. Just do me a favor and spend some time with her." Ally asked. Austin seemed irritated. "Why?" he asked. Ally was even more irritated, and slightly angry.  
>"Because it's important! Do you have any idea what it's like to have siblings who are never there for you? The feeling like you are alone and you have no one? Don't you understand Austin?" she half shouted.<br>"Alls, I don't know what you're even talking about!" Austin replied confused. He looked at Ally who now had tears rolling down her cheek. The sight broke his heart, especially because it was his fault, but he had no idea what he did wrong.  
>"Why did I bother asking? You just don't get it!" She said quietly with tears rolling down her cheek. Austin opened his mouth to reply, but Ally ran away before he could say anything. "Ally, wait!" he shouted after her. He felt guilty, and wanted to see Ally more than anything. Trish walked out of behind the stairs where she was creeping on Austin and Ally's conversation.<p>

"Trish, I know you were listening. What was she talking about?" Austin asked. "I can't tell you. I swore on her songbook." Trish said.  
>Austin knew how serious that was. Ally's book was kind of sacred because she never let anyone touch it, unless she trusted you with a secret, then she'd make you swear on it not to tell. He felt terrible, and for so many reasons. He made his better-than-best-friend cry, he made her so upset that she ran away, he got in a fight with her, and she said he didn't understand. The way she said it made him feel like it meant that he not only didn't understand what she was saying, but her vibe made him feel like she was saying "you don't understand ME." He still didn't know what she was talking about, or why he felt guilty, or why he was to blame for her being upset, but for some reason, he just knew that he needed to be by her. "I wonder if they'd think I have feelings for her if I did that though..." he thought to himself. "Trish is an expert on this stuff, maybe she'll know what to do."<br>Trish somehow read his mind and said, "I think you should go find her, because, one, she gets really emotional about this kind of stuff and when Ally is emotional, she writes songs. AMAZING SONGS. Two, you guys need to talk this through, and she needs a friend. Just go find her if you know what's good for her." He nodded and left.

He ran all over town and then realized where she was. When they were at the park not long ago, she mentioned her family taking her to the huge museum down on 1st avenue when she was little, and she said the feeling of the place calmed her. He didn't have any money with him, so he couldn't take a cab, so he ran.

He ran through the middle of the street, and got hit by a car (not so hard that he would be that hurt) and even knocked over an old lady, but he didn't care. He had to be with her. He wasn't quite sure if it was just the guilt inside of jim talking, but he had to stop it, because it hurt. He always had felt funny around Ally, but it was the good kind of funny, like you're high, but not on drugs. Almost like you're high on love. That's it. LOVE.

He had always had this feeling in his stomach when he was around her, and now he understood. Why he felt guilty, why his heart broke when she was sad, why he could hardly breathe when he looked at her, why he felt electricity when their hands touched, why he missed he warm feeling he got when they sat on the piano bench together, why when something exciting happens, he always wants to tell Ally first, what Ally meant (kind of) when they were back at Sonic Boom, and why he's doing what he's doing right now. It was all because he loved her.

He loved her smile, her love of music, the smell of her strawberry shampoo mixed with her heavenly perfume, her quirky habits, the way she got lost in a song, the way he melted in her chocolaty brown eyes, and the feeling he got when he was with her. He loved everything about her and he needed to tell her. Now that he realized the feelings he had all along, he ran even faster than before, running to the one he loved.

Thanks for reading! I know I'm just an amateur, so please no mean reviews! I will be updating sometime between Thursday and Monday. See yall soon!


	2. Sibling Matters

Austin finally showed up at the museum, and he saw it was huge. It was a giant spiral ramp leading upwards with paintings, photographs and beautiful art lined the walls, and the glow from the moon coming from the giant skylight was beautiful. He suddenly knew why Ally loved it here so much.  
>Speaking of Ally, he had to find her. The whole place was pretty dark, so he assumed it was closed and Ally had some kind of pass to get in, since nobody was here. He ran up the staircase looking for the brunette he longed to see more than anything. He ran by what seemed like hundreds of paintings when he saw her.<p>

She was leaned up against the wall looking at this abstract painting that looked so depressing, that you actually felt like you were going to cry. "It's beautiful" I said. Ally turned to look at me sniffling and wiping her tears.  
>"How'd you find me?" she asked quietly.<br>"Easy. As I remember, you said to me how your family brought you here and you've loved it here ever since." He replied. She smiled a little, which made him feel a little better.  
>"Look, I thought about what you said. About me not understanding, and I might not fully understand what you meant, but if it was bothering you than it's more important than anything. I hate to see you this upset Ally, and the fact that I caused it breaks my heart. I want to be here for you, the way you've been there for me, so I'm all ears if you want to talk about it." I said. She stood there obviously still a little upset and she sat down on the bench. I sat next to her and put my hand on her knee. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Growing up, I had 3 siblings. My older sister Kayla and my two older brothers Mitch and Michal. When I was 12, and Kayla was 17, she was diagnosed with brain cancer. We tried so many treatments, and none of them seemed to work. They sent her off to some Cancer research facility in California, and I haven't seen her since, but we get updates, and so far all we know is that she slipped into a coma a year ago and nothing has changed since. I didn't really spend much time with her, or my brothers, so, nothing felt different, except the empty seat at the dinner table and the music she would play was gone. About a month later, Mitch and Micheal both left for the military, Mitch is in the Marine Core, and Micheal is in the Army over in Iraq. I haven't gotten to see them in so long, and I threw away all the time I had to spend time with them." Ally explained through tears. "I feel alone. Like they abandoned me."<br>"No Ally, they didn't. They'll always be with you."  
>"I know. I have to tell myself that frequently. But sometimes, it's not enough." She said.<br>"What do you mean?" Austin said.  
>"You need to be reminded that they're there."<br>"That makes sense I guess."  
>"Your sister needs that reminder too. That you're there for her."<br>Austin scratched his neck. He'd never talked to his sister before, so he didn't know how to talk to her, or how to tell her that he'd be there for her. But he had to do something. For Ally's sake.  
>"Alright, I'll talk to her tonight." Austin said.<br>He went and picked up some balloons, a bunch of sparkly headbands, a dog tag necklace that said Sister, with a pink bedazzled heart, and he got one for himself that had a skull and said Brother.  
>He was really excited. He didn't really know his sister, so he wasn't sure how she'd feel, but he had this feeling like he knew she'd be happy.<br>Since it was Ally who got him to be a better big brother for his sister, he decided to invite her to his sister's party. It was at Super Skate, which was right next to the mall, sot they didn't have to go far.  
>"Hey, I grabbed her present real quick, and would you happen to know if she likes Cody Simpson?" Ally asked.<br>"I guess we're about to find out." He said.  
>They walked in and there was what looked like 30 little tween-agers running around. His mom came to greet them as soon as they got their skates. "Hey guys! Glad you finally showed up! Cartr will be so happy! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed.<br>"Oh Ally dear, you didn't have to get her anything!" she said.  
>"Oh no, It was no problem at all. Say, do you know if she likes Cody Simpson or not?" Ally said. "Likes? Oh no. LOVES." She said.<br>"AWESOME!" Ally half shouted.  
>They skated together for a while, when it came time to go have cake. They went to the table area and a happy tween-ager looked over at them. She smiled a huge smile. She began to walk over to them when…<br>THANKS FOR READING! I'll be updating sometime in January. Please, no bad reviews. I'm just an amateur. I'm looking for an opinion on what song to use. Review what u think I should use: Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney or Hey You by the Jonas Brothers. See yalls later!


	3. Meeting Cartr

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" a red head exclaimed. Everyone at the party except Cartr ran over to him asking for an autograph. Cartr stayed at her spot in the booth and gave him a small smile.

He saw Ally walk over to Cartr and talk to her while he signed autographs and took so many pictures he thought he'd go blind. "If it's this bad for me, imagine how life would be if I was Rob Pattinson…" He thought to himself.

After what felt like an hour of autograph signing, he was able to go over to his sister. Ally had left to the roller rink to skate, so she was by herself.  
>"Hey. How's your birthday been?" he asked.<br>"For the past ten minutes, lonely, but overall pretty good." She responded.  
>"Well I'm glad me stealing your friends for 10 minutes didn't dampen your day too much." He said. He looked over at Ally to make sure she was okay, and she looked like she was teaching a little boy how to skate. "She's so amazing," he thought.<br>Cartr looked to see what her brother was so distracted by and saw it was Ally. "Your girlfriend seems nice." Cartr said.  
>Austin felt his cheeks get hot. "Ally? She's not my girlfriend. Better than best friend? Sure, but nothing more," he said.<br>"I don't want to sound like a snob or anything, but by the way you looked at her, and the way you turned almost as red as you were last summer when you were burnt so bad, mom had to put aloe on you every 10 minutes, after I thought she was your girlfriend, I think you want to be." Cartr said.  
>"Maybe a little. By the way, what did you guys talk about while I was being hounded by tween-aged devil children?" Austin said.<p>

Cartr let out a laugh. "And I thought I was being snoopy," she said.  
>"If you guys were talking about me, I would like to know." He said.<p>

"We talked a little about you, but I was the one who was asking questions most the time. Normally, that's not how it works out." She said. "But, that's not important right now. She's probably lonely. You should go hang out with her." She said.

"What about you?" he asked.  
>"I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then I'm going to hit the rink. My boyfriend is probably waiting." She said, starting to get up.<br>"Hold on a second! Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Austin asked.

"Since 3 weeks ago." She said getting up. She began to push her brother toward the rink. "Now go hang out with her! You have got to act now before that perv that has been checking her out for the past ten minutes beats you to the punch!"

Austin no longer needed to be pushed. He was quick to get out on the rink. He skated over to her and twirled her around.

Cartr walked away, and while she was walking to the bathroom she began to laugh. Several of her friends who had been watching Austin and her the whole time, went up to her and Cartr said, "There is no pervy guy checking her out."

After a while of Austin and Ally skating together they sat down and talked at the tables.  
>"See! I told you spending some time with your sister would make a difference!" Ally said happily.<br>"Yeah," Austin said.

He was thankful that he'd taken up the opportunity to spend time with Cartr. He'd always told himself that he didn't care if she hated him or not. But honestly, he did care. "And to think I wouldn't have ever gone for that chance without the help of her. She's such an amazing friend. She cares so much about others, and she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's not like other girls. She's real, and passionate, and doesn't care about what others think of her. She's just Ally." He thought to himself.

Ally noticed him staring at her. "Hello? Is anybody home?" She asked.  
>Austin snapped out of his trance. "Sorry" he said apologetically.<br>"No worries," she said, and they continued their conversation.

Cartr had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes, fixing her makeup just the way her boyfriend liked it: with just a little blush, some bronzer, a tad of mascara and a splash of glitter. She walked out of the bathroom, and made her way towards the skating rink. That's when she saw her boyfriend kissing Janette. She began to cry and ran right back into the bathroom.  
>"I didn't even invite her!" Cartr thought to herself.<p>

Ally had left Austin for a moment to use the restroom, when she saw Cartr run back in the bathroom crying.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked walking into the bathroom.  
>"My boyfriend." Cartr said.<br>"Ah. I'm guessing he cheated," Ally said.

Cartr nodded. She cleaned up her makeup, (with the help of Ally) and they talked in the bathroom.

Austin was getting anxious now. Ally had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes. He thought she was hurt, but just then; she walked out of the bathroom with Cartr, whose eyes were puffy, so he guessed she was crying. He jogged up to them and Cartr walked in another direction. He decided to ask Ally.

"What happened? Is Cartr okay? Why was she crying?" Austin asked.  
>"Aw, that's so sweet! You've turned into the over-protective big brother in like…" Ally said, then looking at her watch. "An hour! That's got to be some kind of record."<br>"Ha. Very funny, but what happened?" Austin asked.  
>"She saw her boyfriend kissing some red head named Janette." Ally said.<br>"Which one is he?" Austin said looking around.

He saw 9 guys: 3 of them were comforting Cartr, so he guessed it wasn't any of them, he saw a group of 4 guys just hanging out, and he wasn't sure any of them were straight, so he guessed no for all of them. He saw two couples: One with a boy with a Bieber haircut skating with a girl with short brown hair, and another guy with smaller Bieber hair hanging out with a red head. Bingo. The red head walked out of super skate then, so Austin went over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

"Dude, what the heck?" He said.  
>"That's exactly what I was going to ask you." Austin said.<br>"I didn't do anything wrong!" He said.  
>"So you think cheating is okay?" Austin said. "Well it's not. My sister deserves better than that." Austin growled.<p>

He began to throw punches at his face, but then Ally grabbed a hold of his arm.

"That's enough Austin." Ally said. She walked up to the boy and slapped him.  
>"Go. NOW!" She shouted.<p>

"C'mon Austin, let's forget he was even here, and go have fun." She said. Austin got lost in her eyes for a while, but then she looked away blushing. He wished he could tell her how he felt, but he had no idea how to say it. He thought about asking Trish, but there was too big a chance that she would tell Ally, Dez isn't the best at giving girl advice, and his parents would get super snoopy and stuff, so that was out of the picture. He definitely couldn't ask Cartr because… well because…hey!  
>She would be an awesome person to ask! She's a girl so she would know; she's been in a relationship before, He saw her watching Eclipse on her iPod touch, so she definitely knew about romance and stuff, and she wouldn't tell Ally.<p>

It was her birthday, so he decided to wait till later for that. He and Ally walked into super skate and they got their skates back on and just then It Girl came on.

"Oh my goodness! This song is one of my favorites! Let's go!" Ally said excitedly. She grabbed his hand and electricity went through his body. They went out to the rink holding hands, and he danced like a chicken to make her laugh. He succeeded and the sound made him smile.

After the party, Austin went to Olive Garden for a Father's Day/ Birthday celebration dinner for Dad and Cartr. (Yes. She was born on Father's day. Kind of like a father's day present.)

The whole family came and it felt great. Austin was happy to be a part of his sister's life now, and was extremely grateful to Ally, who was the reason for all of his happiness. He wanted to do something special for her. Something in return that could make up for all the heart felt things she'd done for him and his career. Of course nothing he could do would ever make up for what Ally had done for him. But he was going to try. He sat there thinking about what he could do for her…when it hit him.

Thanks for reading! I know I didn't put the song in there, but the song will be in the next chapter. It will Either be Right Where you want me by Jesse McCartney or Hey You by the Jonas Brothers. Review and let me know.


	4. PARTY TIME!

**Hey here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. BTW I do not own any of the Austin and Ally characters except Cartr. Plus- I do not have anything against gay people; I have 2 gay best friends who rock, so I have nothing against them. I just wanted to experiment.**

He remembered that in only 3 weeks, it would be Ally's birthday. A SURPRISE PARTY! He could perform, he could get a huge cake, there could be a DJ, He could have it at Sonic Boom, and it would be perfect. But He was terrible at planning things. He decided to talk to Trish about it later.

Just then their waiter came over. "Hi everybody! How are you all today?" He said. By the tone of his voice Austin could tell he was gay. He took everyone's orders and when he got to Austin, he put his hand on his shoulder. "And how may I help you?" he said flirtatiously. Austin looked at his mom who simply smiled not knowing what was bothering him, and then he looked at Cartr who was barely holding back her laughter. "Um…I'll have the Shrimp Linguini. It's my girlfriend's favorite," he said. The waiter's happy energetic mood dampened and he faked a smile. "Oh. Okay," he said speed walking away.

Just as he left his mom said, "You have a girlfriend?" Cartr and Austin both burst into laughter.  
>There were 2 reasons for their laughter: 1) because a waiter just flirted with him and 2) Their mom was absolutely clueless.<p>

Afterwards they went home and spent some family time together. They played UNO (Everyone got whooped by Cartr), Just Dance 2 (Cartr kicked butt once again), Apples to Apples, (How does Cartr keep winning?) Twister (she's in gymnastics! UNFAIR ADVANTAGE), Football (You'd think Dad and I would win, but Cartr Is in track and is smaller than Ally, so she easily won), Basketball (she won that too. Big surprise), and a SpongeBob Trivia Game called Fact or Fishy (SO CLOSE! Cartr won…). We played some Go fish and when I won, I turned to Cartr so I could shove it in her face, but she was asleep on the couch. I couldn't just wake her up. That would be terrible. I just don't have the heart to wake her up. I'll just carry her to her room.

I lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. She was super light. I walked into her room, and WOW. There were posters everywhere of Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, Big Time Rush, Cody Simpson, AllStar Weekend, Leo Howard, and a few twilight and eclipse movie posters and a Giant Soul Surfer poster on her wall. There was also a Ceiling high bookshelf FILLED with books, and she had a desk which held a makeup station, a green lava lamp, and a pink lava lamp, and her school stuff. He also saw her indoor pond where her turtles lived, her TV which was a 13 inch, a stereo, and her guitar, her cello, her keyboard, her violin, her bass, her viola, and her saxophone, her closet, which was filled with Aeropostle, and Victoria's Secret Love pink clothes (which he didn't understand since half of the clothes weren't even pink), and her nightstand which had a Giant lava lamp, and 5 bottles of pills. He put her on her bed and tucked her in. he saw her flute on her bed with her so he put it on her desk. He kissed her forehead goodnight then shut off the light and closed the door.

"How sweet." His mom said. "You've completely changed. All in one day you've become so much closer to your little sister, and turned into a much more caring person. I am so proud of you Austin."

"Mom it's nothing. I should've been like this years ago. I'm just doing the job that I've been slacking off this whole time." He replied.

She just smiled. "Yes, while that's true, I'm still proud. I didn't think this day would ever come." She said crying.  
>"Moooooom…" he whined. He hugged her then went off to bed, brainstorming what to do for Ally's birthday, or for money.<p>

"How on Earth am I supposed to pay for this? This isn't going to be cheap." He thought to himself. "Easy. I'll just use my savings money!" He walked over to his piggy bank and smashed it with Dez's hammer that he left in his room by accident. He counted up the money he had. "$1.95…hmm…" He said.

"What in the name of Stephanie Meyer is going on here?" Cartr asked.  
>"I'm counting my monies to see how much I have," he replied.<br>She looked at the money for 1 second exactly and said "$1.75. Now go to bed." She said obviously irritated.  
>She began to walk out of them room when Austin corrected her and said, "No. There's 1.95. I have 3 quarters, and two dimes, and one gold coin."<br>She walked back over to him rolling her eyes. "You only have 2 quarters. That one's a nickel genius." She said. She sat down on his bed.  
>"What do you need money for anyways?" she asked.<br>"I want to plan a surprise party for Ally with a DJ and games, and fun, but I have no moneys." Austin replied.  
>"Easy. Start a fundraiser." She said.<p>

"That's a great idea and all, but what are we going to do for it?" Austin said.  
>"A concert. You're famous! You have star power. USE IT!" She said. "I'll help you with whatever you need advertisement wise oh and you're going to need someone to open for you, and a new song and a new outfit, a place to perform, and a band. I can make posters, and I'll have Dez post it on your website with the help of my Design skills, I can handle a new song, I can easily write you a new one, I've had a year subscription to Seventeen for the past 3 years and the people at Victoria's Secret and Buckle know me by name so I KNOW fashion, So I can throw something together, I know a cool place not far from here, It's basically just a park with a HUGE, super cool stage that I can rent out for free since my best friend's dad owns the place, and I'll let you borrow my band." She said.<p>

"Wow. You're a WAY better manager than Trish! Wait a second- you're in a band?" Austin said.

"Yeah. Have been for the past 6 months," she said. "Get with the program Braah."

"Ok well, what about the opener?" Austin asked.

"I would get someone famous to get more people maybe…" Cartr said, thinking out loud.

Then it hit him. "UNDER THE MOONS!" he exclaimed.  
>Cartr tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"<p>

"The name for the concert! All concerts have names! And it makes sense because they'll see 3 Moons! 1) The one in the sky since we'll be outside, 2) Yours truly, Austin Moon, and 3) my opener: YOU!" He shouted excitedly.

"Alright. I'll write our songs and take care of everything in the morning. But for now, get some rest." Cartr said.

Austin woke up that morning to the sound of screaming. He ran downstairs and saw…

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, I've been doing that a lot, but I love them! They keep you interested! Anywayz, Thanks 4 reading! I can't update until I come to a decision and I would really appreciate the help: Which song should Austin sing: Hey You by the Jonas Brothers or Right Where you want me by Jesse McCartney. A hint for Cartr's song: it's about her boyfriend. (her ex from last chapter) Review and let me know! 5 more reviews for next chapter. See yalls soon!**


	5. Getting to know Ally and Cartr

**Hey so I'm really sorry I've been taking so long. I have Theatre, Show Choir, Vocal, Orchestra, and Church so, yeah life's been fun. Anyways I do not own any of the characters except Cartr. BTW: DID YOU SEE THE EPISODE OF AUSTIN AND ALLY WHERE HE SINGS THE BUTTERFLY SONG FOR HER? I LOVED IT SOO MUCH! I'm probably boring you, so Read On!**

Austin ran toward the sound of the scream came from, and he found himself in his sister's room. He found her sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her cheek. He also found that he had a bat in his hand…how did that happen?

"Are you hurt? What happened? I heard you scream!" he said faster than he had ever talked. She took in some deep breaths and said, "I-I'm ok-kay. I-It was j-juuuust a dream…I'm just a bit shaken up that's all.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, genuinely concerned. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said. For some reason he could tell she was lying. He had never been placed in this situation before, so he wasn't sure what to do, so he did what his mom did. He hugged her and rubbed her back and said, "It'll all be okay honey. Momma knows."

Cartr gave him a confused expression, but then shrugged it off. "Sorry for waking you up Austin. I didn't mean to cause a problem." She said before falling asleep.

He felt bad that his sister felt like she had to apologize for having a bad dream. Was he really that mean to her? He felt terrible. He turned around to talk to her, but decided against it when he saw her peacefully resting.

The next day, Austin darted for the mall and nearly knocked Ally over when he got to Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally! Are you finished with my song yet?" he asked. "Not yet. I'm almost done. Don't worry." Ally said reassuringly.

Just then Dez walked in with a green tux on and a fake pipe in his mouth. "Happy St. Patrick's Day!" he exclaimed. Austin didn't quite understand, and by the looks on Trish and Ally's faces, he didn't think they did either.

"It's the middle of June you Doofus!" Trish exclaimed. Dez turned around to look at the calendar on the wall and turned back to us and smiled. "I'll be back later." Dez said skipping out of Sonic Boom, leaving an awkward feeling in the room.

"Well, on that awkward note, I've got a few questions to ask Ally." Austin said pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"Okay. Shoot." She replied.

** (Here's what the questions looked like)**

**Favorite Colors: **Yellow and red

**Favorite Hobbies: **Songwriting and Cloud Watching

**Favorite Party Food: **Pepperoni Pizza

**Favorite Singer: **Me! And Adele.

**Favorite Theme: **Musical

**Favorite Flavor of Cake: **Marble

"All done!" I said beginning to leave. I was almost free when Dallas started walking towards Sonic Boom. I walked back in and asked her if pickles could have babies. "I mean, if gherkins are baby pickles, than they can probably have children, right?" I said.

She gave me a funny look then started to laugh. "How am I supposed to know?" she asked me between her laughter. I simply replied with, "Well, you are the Pickle Queen." She laughed and said, "And you are the Pancake King."

I looked back and saw Dallas walking away. Mission Accomplished.

I went back home to see Cartr running down the stairs in black Under Armour Pants, A black Under Armour long sleeved shirt, a light blue Columbia jacket, Nike's, a bright green duffle bag and ice skates slung over her shoulder. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she had on the sparkly headband I gave her for her birthday.

She sped right past me at full speed. I was guessing she was in a hurry to get to practice for her competition, but she might've just been excited.

To tell you the truth, I didn't even know she ice skated, and it turns out she's going to regionals, to compete for the title of "The #1 Youth Figure skater in the World." I was curious about how much I had missed out on, so I snuck into her room.

When I got inside, I took a good look around. I looked for things that would tell me about her. First I noticed the posters of actors and singers everywhere, so I assumed she was like most teens, and was in love with them. (Why are there no posters of me?) Second I noticed her instruments: Keyboard, Guitar, Bass, Cello, Flute, Trumpet, Clarinet, Saxophone, Trombone, Violin, and Viola. Then I noticed the books on her ceiling-high bookshelf. They had mostly Twilight Books, Percy Jackson Books, H.I.V.E. Books, Romance Novels, The Chronicles of Narnia, The Harry Potter Books, The Hardy Boys Books, and the entire volume of 2010 World Book Encyclopedias, Magazines, (Seventeen, People, Twist, and…Everyday with Rachel Ray…?) Cookbooks, Music for all her instruments, Scrapbooks, and Notebooks crammed with Lyrics. Third I noticed her schoolbooks. They were labeled: Period 1: TAG Science (Talented and Gifted), Period 2: Algebra (Wait…That means she's in the same class as me…) Period 3: Gym/Health, Period 4: Technology, Period 5: Choir/ Orchestra/Band, Period 6: Reading Period 7 Language Arts, Period 8: History. Fourth I noticed her calendar was crammed with times, dates, and names and most of them were her practices for sports. Fifth I noticed her laptop. It had an orange top with her apple sign glowing, and I tried to get in but it was locked. I also noticed a picture on the wall of her in a hospital bed and the whole family except me was crowded around her. She looked happy, but also really sleepy. I would've kept searching, but I got a call and I decided to give up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. I finished your song and I thought you would want to hear it." Ally said from the other side.

"I'll be there in 5" I said and then I hung up, rushing out the door.

I got there and almost flew up the stairs to our practice room, full of excitement. "Let's hear it!" I said. Ally smiled at me as I sat next to her on the piano bench. Then she began to play.

_Girl_

_There's something about' me I think you outta know_

_I've never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and took it slow_

_But not this time_

_Baby don't be gentle_

_I can handle anything_

_Baby, Take me on a journey,_

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy_

_Let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me_

_Right where you want me_

_Girl, _

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me_

_But when you move like that,_

_It's hard to breathe_

_I never thought that it could be like this _

_But I was wrong_

_Baby don't be gentle, _

_I can handle anything_

_Baby,_

_Take me on a journey,_

_I've been thinking lately_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy,_

_Let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time _

_You've got me_

_Right where you want me_

_Can't explain it_

_How you swept me off my feet unexpectedly_

_In Slow motion_

_My Imaginations running, trying to keep my body still_

_I can hardly stand the thrill_

_Baby don't be gentle, _

_I can handle anything_

_Baby_

_Take me on a journey_

_I've been thinking lately,_

_I could use a little time alone with you_

_Crazy_

_Let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You've got me right where you want me (x2)_

"Wow. I LOVE IT!" I exclaimed. "Really? Yay!" Ally exclaimed. I love looking at her beautiful smile. I felt happy when she smiled, like a new sun just came and out-shined the sun.

Every day, I wish more and more that I could tell her how I feel, but I can never do it. I'm such a Pansy. I need to man up already, before Dallas beats me to it. Alright. It's time to tell Ally how I feel. But how…

**OOOOH SUSPENSE! I took the advice from the one person who reviewed and answered my question, so you got some good old' Jesse McCartney. Anyways I should be updating soon since I have a 4 day weekend, so, yeah. Hope you like it!**


	6. I Have a Plan

**Hey guys! Yes I have already finished chapter 6! DID I CATCH U OFF GUARD? I know I did! That's just how ninja I am. Yep. JELOUS? Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally. Read on!**

I think I may have a plan on how to get Ally! I could sing a song to her at her surprise party! I could ask Cartr to write a song that I could sing to her for her birthday telling her how I feel. I am a genius. I need to go find Cartr!

"Sorry Alls. I really love the song, but I've got to go get my sister." I said. What? I wasn't lying. I was just leaving out details. "That's Cool. I'll see you later." Ally said.

I got down to my sister's ice rink and she was out on the ice practicing with 2 other girls. The other two didn't look like they really wanted to be there, but Cartr looked so happy out on the ice, I felt bad about interrupting her, now that she was truly happy. "CARTR!" I yelled. She looked over at me and waved before skating over to me. "Hey! How did you know where I was?" she asked me. "Easy. I asked Mom." I replied. She gave me a friendly eye roll then said, "Okay, so why are you here? I have to practice for regionals and I have a full group number, 2 duets, a quintet number, and a solo to practice," she said. "Well I have something more important. I need you to write a song for me about my feelings for Ally." I whispered. "I'll help you when we get home. I have to go practice my solo number. I'll see you later." She said.

Later that night I went to her room seeing her practicing her saxophone. I had to admit, she was amazing. Better than me even. Then when she was done with that I walked in. "Hey Austin! I'll grab my keyboard and some notebook paper and we'll get started on your song." She said.

"Wait, I thought I asked you to write the song," I said.

"I can't just write the song for you. You're the one who has feelings for Ally, not me. I can help you put your feelings onto paper and into music but you have to be here for the whole process. It's not very hard, don't worry." She replied.

"What exactly do I have to do?" I asked.

"For starters, tell me why you love her," she asked.

"Um, well, I like how nice she is, and she's my best friend." I said.

She didn't seem at all satisfied with the answers I gave her. I wasn't good at this whole song writing thing, which is why Ally and I are even friends. She writes my songs, and I perform them.

"C'mon. You can do better than that. Imagine she's right in front of you. Think about who she is, and what she does. Don't just tell me that she's nice, because that doesn't help me. Tell me something I don't know. And don't just talk with your voice, talk with your heart. Let out your feelings." She said.

As if by magic, I see her right in front of me, but she's working away at her desk, trying to take care of 5 million things at once, and she can't relax the way she does when she's at her piano. So she goes to her piano and I feel like I'm in heaven. Her beautiful voice merging with the melody from the piano reminds me of angels in heaven and I swear I can see her glow for a second. She's smiling the way she does when I make her laugh, and she looks amazing. She walks over to her songbook and she begins to write something down, and then scribbles it out. She begins to write again, then starts chewing her hair, the way she does when she's nervous. She has so many quirky habits, but they're one of the things that I love about her. She's so unique and special in her own way, and she doesn't seem to care what anybody thinks about it. She's so genuine and authentic, and she has a natural beauty that nothing compares to. Her Down-to-Earth look, her cute little dimples, her soft giggle, her beautiful voice, and her eyes, oh god her eyes, they're so big and chocolaty, I feel like I'll melt every time I look into them. She's so charming, and wonderful in her own way, she has fears and she has strengths, she doesn't have very many friends, but the friends she does have are stronger than pretty much every friendship I've ever had, she's so weak, but so strong, she's just like everyone else, but at the same time, Is different than any girl I have ever met. She's so imperfect, but that's what makes her perfect.

"Wow." Cartr said with wide eyes. It was just then that I realized I had said all of that out loud. I thought it was all in my head, but I guess not.

"I got all of that written down! AWESOME!" Cartr said. "Now I'll morph them into lyrics, and you can give me hints on what you think fits and what changes you'd like to see, and approve or decline whatever you decide."

For some reason, I felt weird inside about all of this, and after really thinking it through, I realized what I was doing. I was sharing my true feelings with Ally. Oh. My. God. I knew that was my plan, but I hadn't totally though it through until now…was I making a mistake? It could ruin our whole relationship, she might not like me back, we could have a whole relationship, but then break up and never talk again, and maybe it would just be forever awkward. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Will you relax? If she doesn't love you now, she'll love you after your song," Cartr said. I have to control my thinking out loud problem. That could get me in a lot of trouble one day. "I'll see you in the morning," Cartr said. She kissed my cheek then went to sleep. I closed her door gently and then I realized that was the first time she's ever kissed me. **(A/N: I know that sounds slightly wrong, but I kiss my brothers on the cheeks all the time) **There's another reason I love Ally. Because of her, I have a sister. I knew she was always there, but I never admitted that to myself. As far as I was concerned, she was dead. Now, Cartr and I are truly like brother and sister. We aren't inseparable, like some siblings, but we are close, there's no doubt about that. If Ally had never enlightened me the way she did, I would still be the shallow, invisible brother to Cartr. Now every night, I thank my lucky stars for both Ally and Cartr. Allyson Elizabeth Dawson and Cartalyn Rose… What is her middle name? Oh yeah! She has 2 middle names. It's Delilah Lucks! Cartalyn Rose Delilah Lucks Moon. Wow. Long name much? Oh well. I'm glad I have her.

I ran downstairs and slowly opened her door. She was peacefully sleeping away, and so I crept into her room, tucked her in, and placed a kiss on her cheek. I felt a sudden urge of responsibility now. Like I have to protect her. She's my little sister for crying out loud. I feel like I should've realized this a long time ago, but I don't care. I'll do anything to protect her.

My little Cartalyn Rose…WE SHOULD HAVE NICKNAMES! I could call her Lucks for her middle name or maybe Lucky…I LOVE IT! She can call me Blondie…No; she's just as blonde as me… She'll probably just call me Rockstar or something. I feel like a dork for making up nicknames, but I feel like I have to make up for all the lost time I wasted acting like she wasn't even there. I had to do more than just make things right, I have to be the brother that I should've been. And that's exactly who I'm going to be. I hear a loud bang and for some reason my first thought is: GUNSHOT!

**CLIFFHANGER! Hehehehehehehehehehehe! I'm so EVIL! 8D I'll probably update again sometime by the end of the week. Thanks or the reviews! PEACE!**


	7. What's Going On?

**Hey Looks like this chapter will be up faster than I thought. Read and Review! I don't own Austin and ally I'm afraid…yeah sad right? ENJOY OR DIE! Lolz Just read it.**

I was terrified. I knew the sound of gunshots well because Dad takes me on a hunting trip one weekend a month, for Father-Son bonding time while Mom and Cartr go shopping. I ran to Cartr's room to make sure she was okay.

When I got there, she looked even more terrified then I felt. "Austin, what's going on?" Cartr asked. "I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay." I said. I hugged her tightly and I could feel her tears soak my shirt. "It'll all be okay." I lied. I really didn't know what was going on and I felt tempted to run up to Mom and Dad's room like a little boy and go to sleep in their bed because I was scared, but I had to stay strong for Cartr's sake. Sure she was strong, but she needed me. More than she was willing to admit. I could tell how scared she was. As far as I'd known, she'd never even seen a gun before, so this was beyond horrifying for her.

Suddenly we heard another gunshot and Cartr squeezed my stomach tighter. "Austin!" she yelled. "Sssshhhh…It's ok. I'm right here." I said soothingly. I knew this was uncomfortable for her, looking so vulnerable right in front of me, but with all the stuff going on, I don't think she honestly cared. If she was anything like me, then all she wanted was to shout, "MAKE IT STOP!" But something was holding both of us back and probably for the same reason; staying strong for the sake of each other. I let a tear roll down my cheek, and Cartr must've felt it, because she hugged me tighter and said, "It'll be okay."

Just then my Parents got down there. "Oh thank god you guys are okay." Mom said. "Cartr Honey, are you okay?" Cartr just nodded and continued to hug me. The family sat down in various places in Cartr's room and we played board games in her room for the ten or fifteen minutes or so, just until everything settled down. We were about to leave her room when we saw the red and blue flashing lights. We went outside and saw someone being wheeled out of the house next door on a gurney. I didn't know who it was, but Cartr did.

"NOAH! Oh my God! Austin what's going on? What happened?" Cartr shouted. Tears streamed down her face like Niagra Falls and I felt helpless because this was the kind of thing I wanted to protect her from. I just let her cry tears into my shirt. It was late, so we decided to go see her friend in the morning. I knew Cartr was scared, but I'm not always going to be here. I gave her a hug, tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight, then went to bed myself.

When I woke up, I began to get out of bed, when I noticed a sleeping Cartr on my floor hugging the edge of my blanket hanging off the bed. I was guessing she was scared and decided to come up to my room. It was 7 in the morning, and she hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. While I was on my way, she slowly woke up a little. Still drowsy, she said, "Austin, Can you tuck me in and give me Turtle?" I smiled and said "Sure." Turtle (I learned this from Mom) was her stuffed Cow that she got from our Great Grandfather Martin. When he gave it to her, she made a smile that looked like a turtle, so that's what he called her. When he died 3 weeks later, she decided to name her cow Turtle in Great Grandpa Martin's honor.

I tucked her in and gave her Turtle, and then I remembered her friend in the hospital. I decided to take her later, once she got a bit more sleep. OH MY GOSH! I forgot to check on Ally!

I got to Sonic Boom and Ally was asleep on the piano bench, so I picked her up bridal style, and carried her up to the couch in our practice room. She looked like an angel. I tucked her in and shut the door gently. When I got down the steps, I saw Dallas by the counter.

"Hey Dallas, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked scared of me, which I consider kind of a good thing.

"Oh, hey Austin. I was just looking for Ally." He replied. I gave him a smile, but secretly I wanted to punch him and tell him not to come back.

"Well, she's sleeping right now. She had a long night and needs some time to rest," I said. He nodded and sped out the door, trying to look casual. I felt a sudden feeling of pride knowing that I chased him out of the store, and more importantly, away from Ally. I wasn't risking letting that little weasel steal Ally away from me.

I worked the store while Ally slept, and then Cartr showed up. She wasn't looking for me though. She went straight for the guitar section. There was a beautiful Les Paul that she stroked, and it looked really fancy, but she just kept looking. There were so many cool looking guitars that were on display, but she didn't seem to like them. Then she stopped and looked at this beautiful Golden guitar. It was an electric, Les Paul and it seemed to fit so perfectly in her arms. She came up to the counter, and then saw it was me.

"Austin? I didn't know you worked here." Cartr said in shock. "Temporarily. Until Ally wakes up," I replied. "Whatcha got there?"

She looked in her arms and smiled as if it was her child in her arms, not her guitar. "A 1957 Gibson Les Paul Goldtop Reissue Electric Guitar," Cartr replied.

I took a look at the price tag and it said 4,000 dollars. "Sorry kiddo, but I don't think you can afford this bad boy," I said. Cartr simply handed me her credit card and smiled. "Never mind then," I said. When she was about to leave, I remembered her friend. "Hey, Lucky!" I called to her, remembering the nickname I picked for her. She looked back and said, "What do you want, Rockstar?" I smiled at this. "Did you still want to see your friend in the hospital?" I asked. I could see her happy-go-lucky energy disappear. Her carefree attitude became a kind of desperate "Help Me" kind of mood. "Yeah." She said.

When we got to the hospital, we asked the lady at the desk where he was. "His name is Noah Martin, he has light brown hair, brown eyes, I know he's here," Cartr said to the lady at the desk. She simply typed away at her computer. "Ah. Here he is, Um, Why don't you wait here for a moment and Dr. Nau will be with you shortly." She said. This worried me, and by the expression on Cartr's face, I was guessing she was too.

When he came in to talk to us he said, "I know this has been difficult for you. It always is. I'm sure this whole experience with your friend has been an emotional rollercoaster as is, and I honestly don't want to make this any harder for you than it already is, so I'm just going to come right out with it…"

**CLIFFHANGER! OOOH! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO NOAH? OH NOEZ! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Once again, I ask the public for your opinion. For the next song, I'm thinking Big Time Rush, Justin Bieber, or Jesse McCartney. If you have any suggestions PM me or Review. I'll be updating on Friday most likely. See you soon!**


	8. He's What?

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long. You'd think I'd be done faster with my friends rushing me, but oh well. I don't own Austin and Ally. Poop. 10 more reviews for next chapter! **

"Cartr, Noah is dead." the doctor said. Those words. The exact words Cartr didn't want to hear were said. Cartr looked at the ground and her eyes moved around as if she was reading something at high speed. Austin put a hand on her back hoping to calm her down. He tried to imagine the trauma she was going through, but he couldn't. He was a 16 year old boy who had heard gunshots so much it wasto the point where he could hear a gunshot once every 2 seconds and he would be unphased, and he'd never met this guy in his life. While Cartr is a 13 year old girl who had never heard a gunshot before, and was closer than anyone to this kid. She must've been decided to speak up. "Well this isn't so bad is it?" I said without thinking. Thoughtfulness: 1 Being a Man: 10 Caring about Cartr: 10 Word Choice -8. Smooth.

She looked up at me with glassy eyes and for a second I saw that look in her eye that Ally always has when she looks at me. But instead of that fun mix of it with happiness, there was a look of depression in her eyes that made her look slightly dead. I had a flashback to when Ally and I were at the museum, and he saw the same look in Ally's eyes.

When I snapped back to reality, the spot where my teenage sister once stood was now vacant. I turneart round just in time to see her dashing out the door into the streets. I ran after her as fast as I could at 3:30 in the morning, but I couldn't find her anywhere. After about 10 minutes he noticed a small figure walking into a homeless shelter and when he identified it, he realized it was none other than Ally Dawson. What on earth she was doing at a homless shelter at this hour of the morning? He would've happily spied on her, he had to take care of his sister.

When he was looking in the church, hefinally found her. She was sleeping soundly in the corner,hiding her jacket as a blanket. He almost started to cry just from looking at her there. Normally she looked peacful but now, she looked terrified. He was going to pick her up and carry her home, but she woke up, and just stood there in front of him, looking down at the ground.

I started To ramble on and on about how sorry I was for her, until she looked uP at me with those same glassey blue eyes, and tears began to stream down her face. She shouted my name and ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, and I cried a little bit with her. After awhile she was okay and I brought her home. The second we got home she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Austin felt bad, but he figured his sister would be okay soon. If she wasn't, he'd pull out the old fashioned "Momma Cure"

Recipe for Mamma Cure: 2 mugs of hot chocolate, a warm hug, classical music and a long book.

1) Apply classical music, and hot chocolate.

2) Apply hug for 20 seconds or until warm and fuzzy

3) quote: "Momma knows honey, Momma knows" and kiss forehead

4) Give patientbook and give them time to rest. If it does not work, repeat 2 hours l

It had been 2 hours and he decided to check on her to make sure she was okay. He walked down the furry carpeted steps and opened the door to his little sister's room. He walked in and what he saw shocked him. "Oh no." Austin said with worry in his voice.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! Yes I killed Noah! don't worry. It'll be fine ;)) sorry this chapter was so short! I'll make the next chapter longer to make up for it. K bye! **


	9. I Love My Sister

**Hey guys I've got the new chapter! Sorry about the cliffhangers…I do that a lot. So I don't own Austin and ally, but enjoy it anyway! OH YEAH! And I don't own the song. That's "Are you Lonesome" by Elvis. Long live the king of Rock and Roll! (By the way I edited the lyrics so it wouldn't be awkward) By the Way: Thanks to bronxx2010 you totally rock! SuperGirlFlys, yes I know who you are too and lol I remember angel's sleepover with you, me, Ashley and angel. Ashley was making fun of us for reading lemons and I said, "It's not our fault! We must feed our perverted thoughts! And you were like, "yeah! It's the raging teenage hormones!" READ ON FOLKS**

"She's gone!" I exclaimed. It was true if wether he liked it or not. Cartr was nowhere in sight and her window was wide open. Fear washed through his body like a tsunami of Japan. He stuck his head out the window and looked out into the streets, hoping to see a hint of where his sister might've gone off to. He ran outside into the streets looking for her. No sign at all, whatsoever. He looked high and low, but alas, he couldn't find his fragile, yet strong willed sister anywhere. His mom was SOOOO going to kill him whelk she finds out.

While searching, he once again saw Ally, and she was walking out of the homeless shelter. He wanted to spy on her, but once again, his sister's safety comes first. He continued to search until about 5:00 in the morning. He got back to their house and then when he was looking at the crime scene tape covered house where Noah was shot in, he saw Cartr walking out with a cop.

"CARTR!" he shouted. She looked up at him and was shocked when he crashed into her with his warm embrace. He held her head and shoulders close to him, in fear that if he didn't hold tight, she would slip away again. All of the fear, anxiety, and adrenaline running through his body seemed to disappear as he held his one and only baby sister. He couldnt believe that only a week ago, he couldnt have cared less if she disapeared, but now, if she left his sight without his knowing, it was straight to panic rocked her back and forth a bit, and said, "Oh my god, Cartr...never scare me like that again!" He held her tight and kissed her forehead. She squirmed a bit after a while and shouted, "Austin as nice as this is I CANT BREATHE!" Austin let go and he brought her back home.

Once they got inside, Austin began to question her. "Why did you disappear like that?" he asked. "Austin I can explain." She started, but he wouldn't let her finish. "You had me worried sick! I looked all over town for you! Why would you do that?" he questioned. She was about to answer but he stopped her once again. "You could've gotten seriously hurt! For all we know, there could be a killer on the loose and you willingly ran out into the streets, possibly putting your life on the line, without even thinking about who would be affected by it! Why would you go out like that?" he said louder than he intended. She was about ready to speak, but AGAIN, her thick headed brother cut in. His voice was booming as loud as a train passing right by you. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF?"He shouted harshly."Of course I care Austin! I left because I wanted to go outside for some fresh air, and I walked over to Noah's house to see how Mr. and Mrs. Wick were doing. The cops knew I was a neighbor and they questioned me, and then I spent some time with Mr. and Mrs. Wick, and then I left and you nearly choked me," She explained. A few tears rolled down her cheek. That's when he realized it. They had never fought before. They'd never talked before a week ago, so they'd never fought either. She ran to her room crying before he could apologize. He felt so stupid. (**A/N: He probably should. He earned it for being such a JACKWAGON!)**

He tried to get in, but it was locked. Figures. He tried to reason with her, but she didn't reply. Well, you can't blame her. He was about ready to bang the door down to apologize, when an idea popped into his beach blonde haired head. He remembered when they were little, when she was upset, Dad would pull out his acoustic guitar and sing Elvis to her. He ran up to his room, grabbed his acoustic guitar, and ran back down to her bedroom. He strummed the guitar softly and began to sing.

_Are you lonesome tonight? Do you miss me tonight?_

_Are you sorry we drifted apart?_

_Does your memory stray to a bright summer day?_

_When he kissed your head and called you sweetheart?_

_Do the chairs in your parlor seem empty and bare?_

_Do you gaze at your doorstep and picture me there?_

_Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

_Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

With that she opened the door and hugged me. I could feel her tears soak into my shirt, but I didnt care. I was glad she wasn't mad anymore. She had been through so much already in one day, and me yelling at her certainly didn't help. I hadn't realized how mean I sounded. I put a lot of stress on her, which was not what she needed. All she needed was a little bit of sleep. I decided to let her sleep through today, but before I left, she handed me the music for the guitar, drums, piano, and bass instrumental part to our songs and the singers part for mine. "Would you mind dropping those off at these addresses? They're going to need time to practice, so the sooner they get the music, the better. I have your outfit taken care of, and I rented out the park. I'm going to bed." Cartr said. She dragged her feet up the steps sluggishly and went into her bedroom. I laughed, and then raced to Sonic Boom to see my bodacious lady friend. (Ally)

When I got there, Dallas was about to walk in, but I pulled him back by the collar and said, "Whoa buddy. This is not the cellphone accessory cart. It's at the opposite side of the mall. Why don't you go there now?" He began to walk away and I waved. Score for team Auslly…Alltin? I'm confused…oh well.

I waltzed in and tapped Ally's shoulder. Flyers that she was holding flew everywhere and she screamed. "Nice to see you too," I said. She gave me a "look" that ladies give you when they're irritated. Mom gives me that "look" quite often. (That's how I know) I helped her pick them up and then I helped her hang them up around the mall. I felt really happy to be close to her. (I hope that doesn't sound weird)

"Ooh! Let's go ask Dallas if we can put flyers up at the cellphone accessory cart!" Ally suggested. "Let's not and pretend we did!" I suggested. I didn't want to see that little Bieber look alike. (**A/N: I think Dallas totes looks like Bieber before he got his hair cut**) "C'mon it'll be fine." Ally reassured me. She grabbed my hand and began to pull me over there. I would've protested, but the shock that was sent through my body as she held my hand left me speechless. By the time I had come to my senses, we were already there.

Dallas greeted her nicely and looked at me occasionally to make sure I wouldn't kill him for being within a 5 foot radius of her. Normally he wouldve snapped and just shoved him away, took out a measuring tape and measure 5 feet, and shouted at Dallas to keep that far, or he would be an instant shishkabob. But he was feeling perticarily nice (probably because he just held hands with Ally) so he let him go. Austin was still upset, but he tried not to emit too much anger that Ally would get suspicious, but enough so that Dallas would keep his distance.

After a long afternoon he decided to give the music to the kids in her band. After looking it over he saw how good it really was, and was amazed. His sister was even more talented than he was. She was a composer, could play every instrument he could play, she could write song lyrics, her singing was phenomenal (Good enough to get her to All-State while in middle school (no middle schooler had ever made it before)) She had a 4 octave voice range, and colleges are already fighting over her. For a moment, I felt like a failure, but then realized that I was famous. No worries.

I got home and saw my sister on her laptop. "Whatcha doing?" I asked. She didn't look up from her computer and said, "I'm printing your flyers for your concert. Why don't you go talk to Dez about putting some footage from the concert into your music video, and Trish about everything else and I'm going to get together with my band members to put up flyers and set a time for you to practice with them. I'll be back in a couple hours. I'll see you at dinner." She said about to leave with the flyers. "Wait, if you'll be back in a couple hours, it'll be way before dinner," I said. "I have Volleyball after that, so I probably won't see you." She explained. Oh yeah! She left and I went down to Sonic Boom and I saw something I never wanted to see. Dallas was kissing Ally. But it didn't look like Ally was too happy about it. She struggled, but he was too strong. I let my emotions run free and I tackled him to the ground. I chased him out of the mall and then I went to comfort Ally. She ran up to me and hugged me. Electricity ran through my body. I always felt that way when I was around her.

"Thank You Austin," she said still shaking. I held her in my arms and just savored every second that passed us by. Then all too soon she pulled away. "You okay?" I asked sincerely. "Yeah. I'm going to be fine Austin." Ally reassured. I didn't believe her quite frankly but I brushed the feeling away. "Promise me you'll call me if you need anything at all, okay?" I said. Better safe than sorry. She rolled her eyes and said, "Austin I'll-""Ally. Please. Your safety is way too important to risk." I interrupted. She stared at me for a second, and then answered, "Ok." I gave her a quick hug then left. I went home to practice my music for the concert.

After practicing for 4 hours, my mom called me down for dinner. "Hey honey. Working hard for your concert with Cartr?" she greeted. "How'd you know?" I asked. "There are flyers and posters everywhere. I was at the grocery store and I noticed them. They're all over town." She said. "You didn't know?" Just then, Cartr and Dad walked through the door, with Cartr in her Volleyball uniform and carrying a neon green duffle bag.

"Cartr…What did you do?" I asked. "I told you. I put up the flyers all over town. And some posters. And I got an ad in the news which should be on about..." Just then the newscaster interrupted saying, "Don't miss Austin Moon's debut concert this weekend _Under the Moons _with his little sister Cartr Moon…" I looked at Cartr and she finished her sentence. "Right about now." I was so thrilled; I gave her a bone crushing hug that could kill a baby. I mean it when I say bone crushing… I heard some pretty unhealthy cracking sounds. "You're all tense! Why?" I asked. She gave me a funny look, trepl replied, "Because I just got back from Volleyball. Give me a break. I'm starving. What's for dinner?"

After dinner, we played some Go Fish and shared a secret about ourselves every time we got a book. "Ha! A book of 4!" she exclaimed. "Alright! I'm all ears." I said. "Secret: I'm afraid of thunder and lightning." She said. Not long later I discovered she's afraid of the dark, she's a boss at chess, she dated a nerd, she tripped up the stairs once and crashed into her crush, she accidentally swore at mom and dad…in Korean? And she hacked twitter TWICE. We would've kept playing, but she had a dance recital to go to and so the whole family had to go. I was happy to go, so I could be supportive of my sister. I voiced this statement. Mom and Dad exchanged glances, then smiled at me, as we all piled into the car.

At her recital, there were several group numbers with all the dance groups. Turns out my sister are in the hip hop group and the ballet group. She was doing all kinds of fancy tricks and flips and spins and things I didn't think were humanly possible. She was fantastic, especially during her ballet solo. She was as graceful as a swan. In a way, she kind of reminded me of water, or an elegant brook just flowing slowly but surely…Did I seriously just think that? Ugh. I'm turning into a girl. Afterwards we all congratulated her, and I made fun pout he fact that the amount of glitter she was wearing probably weighed more than her, but after I was done teasing her, I said "You did a great job out there. I'm proud of ya." I gave her a hug, not caring if I ended up wearing her sparkles. My mom cried a little, so I decided to ruin the moment and I said rather loudly, "Let's go to Orange Leaf!"

After we got home from Orange Leaf, I decided to practice my music for the concert some more. I was really excited to finally tell Ally how I feel, but also terrified. Ally and I are like best friends, and if she didn't like me back, then our whole relationship would be so awkward and we would never be the same again. I didn't want to lose her. She's got to be the best thing that's ever happened to me, and telling her could ruin everything. But on the off chance that she feels the same way, I could finally stop holding in my feelings, and I could make her happy and then one day, just maybe make her my bride. Why do I keep sounding so sappy? I sound like Stephanie Meyer. Yikes.

The next day I practiced with Cartr's band. They were all guys, which concerned me, but they didn't seem too interested in dating her. I recall several of them comforting her earlier this week at her birthday party, so I trusted them. The song sounded great, and it had all the feelings I felt about Ally wrapped up in one heart felt song. I was so excited that I was about ready to pee my pants. (I know that sounds really odd since I'm a sixteen your old boy, but it happens.)

I was bored, so I walked down to Cartr's bedroom and I saw she was practicing her saxophone. She was pretty good. Oh yeah. We're definitely related. She saw me and the put down her sax. "hey! What's up?" she asked. "nothing. I'm just bored out of my mind," I replied. "Why don't you call Ally. Play the whole 'I was thinking about you' card. It'll totes make her day." I shrugged and laid down on Cartr's bed and called Ally. She picked up after a few rings. "hello?"

"Hey Ally," I said smiling at the sound of her beautiful voice. "Oh hey Austin! What's up?" she replied happily. I decided to take my sister's advice and I replied with, "Nothing. I was just thinking of you." I looked over at Cartr, and she gave me the thumbs up sign, and I laughed. "Oh, um, w-were you?" Ally stuttered. "Ally, are you ok?" I asked. "Oh y-yeah. Totally," she replied. I shrugged it off and continuedsour conversation. "So, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm just locking up at Sonic Boom. I'm about to leave," Ally said. They continued to talk until all of a sudden, Ally screamed. "Ally? Ally, What's wrong?" Austin asked worriedly. Cartr sat up in curiosity and confusion. Ally was only able to choke out 1 word, but that one word explained everything to him. That one word screamed so many words. the words, "Danger", "Worry" and so many emotions bubbling inside of him, wrapped up into one six letter word. That word was "Dallas."

**OMG! CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHA IM SOOOO EVIL! Review please! What do you guys say to some Jonas action later on? Review and let me know. Btw this chapter was superheard because I had to write a freaking 3000 word chapter. Yeah. That just my level of skill. Can you handle that level of skill? NO! DIDNT THINK SO. OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! COME AT ME BRO! Luv u guys 3 -hapygolovly463**


	10. Hey Dallas!

**Hey guys!**** Sorry for not updating. I couldnt remember my password again...yeah i do tha alot. Also, Sorry for the constant cliffhangers. I crave the reviews I get from pure suspense. I hope you guys don't like long chapters because I am forever sticking with a range of 1200 words to 1700 words. For those of yowe who have been waiting patiently for some Austin + Ally fluff, this chapter is going to be heaven. By the way, there will be alot of Author's notes in here, so if i begin to irritate you, please do ignore me. So anyways, Thanks for the Reviews!Now Enjoy! (if you don't, I will find you...and I will kill you...XD)**

Austin darted out the door and sped to the mall like a bullet. He thought about Ally and Ally only as he ran. That's all he could do, was run. Run, until his legs couldn't carry him any longer, and then keep running until his precious Ally was safe from that butthole Bieber look-alike. Psht. What a poor excuse for a man.

When he finally got to the mall, he immediately found his best friend/songwriter/advisor/secret crush pinned down on the cold mall floor by that skunk bag Dallas. "Hey Dallas!" Austin shouted. Dallas stood up to face him, but by the time he did, Austin was in a 2 foot radius of him. "Get your filthy hands off her!" he shouted. That same second, his fistcollided with Dallas' jaw. Dallas triedrot punch back, but got punched in the gut first, and he fell to the ground. Austin helped her up, and walked her back to her house before Dallas could do any more damage.

"Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked for the 3rd time that night. "Yes, Austin. I'm fine, now will you stop asking me that?" Ally replied, not making eye contact. "Ally look at me." Austin said. Ally tried to protest, but he finally just held her face in his hands. "Ally. I'm here for you. You ddont have to lie. Please." he replied. They just looked into each others eyes for a little bit, but then Ally began to cry. Ally wrapped her delicate arms around his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around her head and shoulder, and he cried a single Tear. He wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, but he was absolutely sure that he never wanted this moment to end. Eventually it did, and she pulled away, but he put his arm over her shoulder, which caused her to blush. He smiled at this, but didn't seem to notice why she blushed. (**A/N: If you're wondering why he's so stupid, it's because he's that way in the show, and...I dunno I guess Dez is rubbing off on him**)

After he got her home, they stood together at her doorstep. "Im really glad you're safe," Austin said. "Thanks Austin," Ally said. She waved him goodbye and walked inside. Austin began to leave, but Ally came back out, and placed a kiss on his cheek before running back inside. Austin froze for a minute, but when he finally came to grips with what had just happened, he did a weird little 'happy dance' that Dez taught him. All of the mixed emotions he felt before, of fear, anger, confusion, protectiveness, and panic, was all switched with joy, happiness, thrill, excitement, and the sudden urge to pee himself. (DON'T JUDGE ME!) He walked away from her doorstep, considering if he should pull a William Stronghold, and swing around on the street light. (**A/N: That's a Sky High refrence (after Will kisses Gwen) so if you don't get it then nevermind**)

He got home and threw his jacket on the floor and jumped over the side of the couch to belly flop on the couch. Turns out, Cartr was laying there first. Once again, it made some pretty scary cracking sounds. "Really? Why so tense? You need to relax or hit the spa, or get that checked out, cause that sounded pretty unhealthy." Austin stated. Cartr practically picked him up like a football player lifting weights on a bench, and she threw him onto the ground. The cracking sounds made from Cartr seemed minimal to sound of Austin's bones cracking as he hit the floor. "What would you expect? A fat teenage boy jumped on me! And how's that for unhealthy cracking noises." she scoffed. "Now move! Glee is about to turn on and I want to know if Quinn is dead or not. She took a pretty nasty blow in the last episode. I wouldn't be suprised if that car crash killed her," she ranted. I did as his teenage sister asked and went to his room to practice the song for the concert again. The concert was in 2 days! That reminded me, I had to think of a way to get Ally there. AND I HAD TO GET A PRESENT! His song could be his present to her. Now how was he going to ask her out...wait...he had to ask her out...Mother of GAWD! HE WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT!

he rehearsed how he would ask her out in his bathroom. "Hey there ally." hesaid seductively. now would you like to go out with me tonight?" he thought about how he sounded and he shivered. "Hey wazup home skillet biscuit! We should chill shawty!" he said trying to be chill. "No way. Plus calling her a shorty would get me killed." he tried various accents, dumb pick up lines, and techniques to ask her out, but failed miserably. "I should sleep on it. Maybe tomorrow will be better." Austin said to himself. He tucked himself in and went to bed, dreaming about a certain brown haired beauy that goes by the name of Ally Moon. ER ALLY DAWSON! ALLY DAWSON! Not Moon, Dawson. Not Dawson, Moon. NO! DAWSON, NOT MOON!

The next day, Austin got ready to ask out Ally. His sister had already sold 200 tickets, which earned him $2000 for Ally's actual party. (**A/N: in case you guys forgot, he's having the concert to earn money for Ally's party. This isn't the** **party**) I wonder what song Carter is going to sing...oh well. I'll find out soon enough.

He made a mad dash to Sonic Boom to find Ally happily working her life away. "Hey Ally, why don't you come and get some ice cream with me?" I asked hoping to get Ally to stop working for once in her life. She looked around, not seeing anyone, so she came. As we ate our ice cream, Ally spoke up. "So, what's the whole 'Under the Moons' thing tomorrow?" she asked. "My sister and I are having a concert at at Rock Grove. We're both Moons, we'll we under the moon,...hence the whole Under the Moons concept." I explained. "You should come." I said. "Okay. See you tomorrow then." she replied. We finished our ice cream, but she had to get back to work, so we couldn't spend more time together.

I got home, and I started texting Dez because I had nothing better to do, and Cartr was practicing her clarinet music for Band.

**Aussie_Moon:) hey **

**SirRedHeadGingerHeadXD hey swu?**

**Aussie_Moon:) thinking about u kno who again**

**SirRedHeadGingerHeadXD man, uve got it baaaad**

**Aussie_Moon:) ya I kno. I cant stop thinking bout her**

**SirRedHeadGingerHeadXD u ever considerd telling her that?**

**Aussie_Moon:) ya thats how Im gonna tell her how i feel, in the song for her**

**SirRedHeadGingerHeadXD look, im all 4 u being happy, but dont go all soft on me, u hear? U sound like you just red the twilight series in 4 hours**

**Aussie_Moon:) srry. She brings out meh tru feelings, wether I want them 2 show or not**

**SirReadHeadGingerHeadXD ur doing it again**

**Aussie_Moon:) srry**

**SirReadHeadGingerHeadXD itz cool hey i gotta go eat diner looks like mom made meatloaf again. Fantastic. C ya**

**Aussie_Moon:) bye**

So while he was texting, he suddenly selt something hit his leg and he tripped and landed on his popstar face. "HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Cartr shouted from behind him. "So, did you ask her out?" Cartr asked. I nodded and she squealed. I laughed. Mom sand Dad were out, so we just ate Kids Cuisine for dinner and watched the Pirates of the Caribbean. I fell asleep on the couch, filled with excitement for tomorrow. That was, until I woke up, then the excitement vanished.

**Hey guys! I decided to somewhat spare those ofyou that I have slaughtered you with cliffhangers, so YOUR WELCOME! Ive already decided 2 of the songs for Austin and the 1 song for Cartr, and Austin's song for Ally, but I wanted to do a duet of Cartr and Austin. Any ideas? PM me or Review to let me kno. PEACE OUT!**


	11. The Fundraiser

**Sup ****Guys! I know I spared you people last time, but the evil genes within me are bubbling and putting on my witch hat and my wicked witch of the west tights isn't going to cut it...so I think I'll take it out on you! by the way, sorry about taking so long. ya know end of the school year craziness. But atleast I got an A on my District Assesment! By the way: asheemoe: who the heck is jilly? Anyways, Enjoy!**

I woke up and got ready for the day, with a weird churning feeling in my stomach,but I ignored it. I walked over to Sonic Boom to see my favorite songwriter when my favorite ginger stopped me In my tracks. "FOREST FRENZY" he screamed and attacked me with cologne that smelled like a car freshener. As I slowly was getting nacious from the mixed gases and fregrances, Ally approached us with a look of confusion. Trish simply walked up and said, "hey guys!" Dez just said hi back like me being skunkified by him was normal. Then again, this is Dez were talking about. Nothing about him is normal...Eventually Dez gave up and walked away...and so did everyone within a 20 foot radius of me. Except Ally of course. "Dez" I said, and that explained everything. "Let's go hang out while we wait for your funky teenage odors to ware off." she suggested. I agreed.

We walked down to the boardwalk with some ice cream cones; Allys containing Fruity Mint Swirl, and mine holding Cookie Dough. "Ugh I can still smell your colonge. I think it's rubbing off on me," Ally said. I suddenly got an evil idea. "Maybe I can fix that..." I said mischeviously. Before she could figure out what I was talking about, I picked her up and dropped her in the ocean then jumped in with her. We must have been there in the water for 2 hours when we finally decided to leave. We walked back to Sonic boom and talked about random things like our dream house, cool animals, favorite shows, and music of course. "So do you just play the piano?" I asked. "No. I play guitar, flute, violin, viola, and bass," Ally replied. "Impressive. Did your Dad teach you?" I asked. "Well, my Dad taught me the guitar and piano, but my mom taught me everything else," Ally replied. I knew better than to ask more about her mom, so I went back to another topic. We were hanging out at Sonic Boom when my mom called. I picked up. "Yo!" I said. "Honey your concert is in 2 hours! You need to get ready!" she said obviously mad. "Alright I'm on my way." I said. "Hey my Mom needs me back at home, so I gotta go, but meet me at Moe Park in 2 hours, kay?" I said. "Okay." Ally agreed.

I got home and didn't know where Cartr was. I looked all over, and then I heard the door open and shut. "AUSTIN!" I heard Cartr yell. "I need my outfit!" I said approaching her. "I have it! Go get your guitar, put on this outfit, and ill fix your hair in a bit. But first, I must attend an important meeting...With the couch." she replied. With that, she collapsed face first onto the couch. I went upstairs and got ready and came back down the steps to see her asleep on the couch. I woke her up and said, "You tired?" She gave me a death glare and said, "Noooo, im practically bouncing off the walls, can't you tell?" "Jeez. Someone's cranky." I said. she got up and sat down at the counter on the outside of the kitchen by the window, while I went in the kitchen on the other side of the window, and popped some microwave mac and cheese's in the microwave."I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I have so many routines that I have to nail completely for our competition, and I have to win this in order to go to Nationals again, and I have to keep my title, and I have 3 dance routines to memorize, I have a Track meet at the State Finals tomorrow, and I have a Tennis match in the morning." she said. I gave her a look. "What title?" I asked. "Go look in the Trophy room." (**A/N: Yeah they have a trophy room. With an athletic prodigy/musical prodigy/ academic prodegy as a daughter and a musical prodigy/ internet star/ Pop music sensation for a son, it's pretty handy.) **

I walked in there and I swear, there were 2 times as many trophies in there as there were before. Apparently, Moms been keeping track of trophies because there's a mini whiteboard that says: **TOTAL TROPHIES: 109 AUSTIN'S TROPHIES: 24 CARTR'S TROPHIES: 85** Man. Why am I not suprised. I looked around and found a total of 7 National titles. _7 national Titles. 7 National Titles. **7 National Titles. **_**7 NATIONAL TITLES.**How the heck did she pull that off? She had 4 for Figure Skating and 3 for Dance, although she had trophies for all sorts of other stuff in there. I found myself feeling jelous, so I left. I came back and said, "Wow. It would be your 5th year winning Nationals." I said. "Yeah. I took second place the 3 years before that, and the year before that I got 4th." she said. I just sat there in disbelief. A kindergardener taking 4th place at a national competition? If that doesn't scream prodigy, I don't know what does. And then 2nd place at nationals as a First grader? EXHIBIT B. and first at nationals 4 times and possibly 5 before she can even drive! Three strikes I'm done. I rest my case. "So how exactly are you doing my hair?" I asked. "You're about to find out!" she said, dragging me into the bathroom. She put gel in my hair, then scrubbed it around in my hair to make it look messy, but neat. She made my sit there for 5 minutes, then she came back and put some kinda whipped stuff that would make my hair softer, but still keep it looking the way she wanted it. Overall it took about 30 minutes. After all our chatting, we only had an hour left. We hopped in a cab and went to the park. The stage was mostly set up alreeady but we helped carry the instruments out and Cartr got ready in her outfit. I was so excited. An Austin Moon concert is always a samsh hit. I mean, how can you not love a face like this? Psht. Oh thats right. YOU CAN'T! Cocky: No. Confident: Yes. I takes 4 Cs to give a good performance. Confidence: If your not confident, then the crowd will see it. Courage: Your performing in front of thousands of fans and expected to be at the same level as your compeditors AKA other famous people with the same dream as you. Character: If you don't play the part, then there pretty much is no show. Last but not least, it takes Connection: If you don't connect to your music, then nobody will.

I looked out and I saw the crowd. It. was. huge. I scanned it for Ally, (which was pretty tough. Its like letting your goldfish go in the ocean and trying to find them. NOT EASY.) and eventually saw her. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but also really excited. I had a song ready for her that would give a pretty good hint about my feelings, though, if she doesn't get it, then my song at her birthday will definitely show her how I truely feel. Sometimes I have trouble just talking about how I feel, but through song, I feel like I can let all my feelings flow out of my heart like Niagra Falls...only less violent. But when I sing, I can let my emotions scream to my fans. The feeling is priceless and irreplacable...just like Ally. She's like an ancient artifact. Nerdy. Nose stuffed in a history textbook. Hidden. But Found. Important. Irreplacable. Priceless.

Cartr came out in her outfit and grabbed her guitar. Just seeing her walk out there so effortlessly made me wonder if thats how Ally saw me...Carefree and without stress...but she has no idea the rush that I get. As excited as I get, its also terrifying. Its stressful thinking that my fans might stop liking me. Every performence has to be my best. Before I can continue with my thoughts, Cartr's song starts.

**In your ocean I'm ankle deep  
>I feel the waves crashing on my feet<br>Its like I know where I need to be  
>But I cant figure out, no I can't figure out<br>Just how much air I will need to breathe  
>When your tide washes over me<br>There's only one way to figure out  
>Will you let me drown? Will you let me drown? <strong>

**Hey, now. This is my desire.  
>Consume me like a fire,<br>Cause I just want something beautiful  
>To touch me<br>I know that I'm weary  
>And I am out of money<br>But I'm waiting for  
>Something Beautiful<strong>

**Ooooooh Ooooooh OooOooh **

**Something beautiful**

**And the water is rising quick  
>For so long I was scared of it<br>We can't be sure when it will subside,  
>So I won't leave his side, no I can't leave his side<strong>

**Hey, now. This is my desire.  
><strong>**Consume me like a fire,  
>Cause I just want something beautiful<br>To touch me  
>I know that I'm weary<br>And I am out of money  
>But I'm waiting for<br>Something Beautiful**

**Ooooooh Ooooooh OooOooh **

**Something beautiful**

****Ooooooh Ooooooh OooOooh ****

**Something beautiful**

**(guitar solo)**

**In a daydream  
>I couldn't live like this<br>I wouldn't stop until I found  
>Something beautiful<strong>

**When I wake up  
>No I wanna have<br>No I still dont have what I need  
>Something beautiful<strong>

**Hey, now. This is my desire.  
><strong>**Consume me like a fire,  
>Cause I just want something beautiful<br>To touch me  
>I know that I'm weary<br>And I am out of money  
>But I'm waiting for<br>Something Beautiful**

**Ooooooh Ooooooh OooOooh **

**Something beautiful**

****Ooooooh Ooooooh OooOooh ****

**Something beautiful**

The crowd went crazy. And I'll admit it: I got a little teary eyed...and I may have killed her... She got her guitar taken care of and the second she made eye contact with me, I got a running start and crushed her with a giant bear hug while yelling, "MY BABY SISTER! YOUR BROTHER IS SOOOO PROUD OF HIS WITTLE SISTEW!" Of course, she pushe me off of her while saying, "DUUDE YOUR SO FAT. GET OFF OF ME." I laughed and she gave me one of those "is that homeless man wearing a tutu?" faces and walked away muttering, "How is it even humanly possible were related?"

I got ready to go on stage and I checked to make sure Cartr was taking care of the band, and I checked for Ally again. Sure enough, my favorite brunette was still sitting out there in the crowd awaiting her prince. (**A/N: And if any of you dare think Dallas, something truely horrifying will happen to you...8D**) By the way, I'm her prince. I grabbed my guitar and walked out on stage. The already pumped crowd screamed in excitement, and that same rush of adrenhaline I live for was sent shooting through my body like a nascar championship was going on in my veins. What a thrill. HE'S MAKING A LEFT TURN! I got out to my spot and began the song:

**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>what started out as friendship has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<strong>

**And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>Your a candle in the window  
>On a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than  
>I ever thought I might<strong>

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship onto the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been running round' in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you girl  
>Cause you take me to the places<br>That alone, I'd never Find**

**And even as I wander  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>Your a candle in the window  
>On a cold dark winters night<br>****And I'm getting closer  
>Than I ever thought I might<strong>

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I've started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship onto the shore  
>And throw away the oars<br>Forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>Even if I have to crawl upon your floor,  
>Come crashing through your door<strong>

**Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore**

No mean to brag, but I was amazing. The crowd loved it. For a second I forgot about Ally, but immediatly thenafter remembered. I scanned the crowd for her, so excited to see the look on her face. Of joy, pride, confusion, anything! I just needed to know that she heard not only my voice, but my VOICE as in my heart speaking through song to her. I needed to see her smiling face to feel complete. I needed her. I looked around and immediatly, all feeling in my body was gone, and I felt like a statue. Numb. Stuck in one pose. Unable to feel anything. Unable to DO anything. Frozen.

Ally was nowhere to be seen.

**! ! I AM TRUELY EVIL! Hope the utter suspense and drama doesnt kill u all off! I need reviews! By the way, th songs were Something Beautiful by NeedToBreathe and Can't Fight This Feeling by Finn (Glee) (Yeah Ima gleek. KLAINE 4EVERMORE! XD) C yall soon! ~hapygoluky468**


	12. Ally!

**Hey guys! You're probably not in the mood to hear me babble on and on about my life*ahem finale of glee equals Niagra Falls via my eyeducts* here's chapter 12!**

I looked over the entire crowd frozen in absolute fear. I've lost her. What of she left and never gothear connect her heart to mine through song? I ran backstage once I regained the feeling in my legs, and was about to send bodyguards to find her when I crashed into a small figure. "Cartr! I don't have time!" I said, when I realized the figure I crashed into wasn't Cartr. "ALLY!" I screamed, then I tackled her to the ground. "I THOUGHT ID LOST YOU ALLY!" I screamed. "OK Austin! You can get off now!" Ally said barely breathing. Am I really that fat? Oh well. I hugged Ally a little while longer and we hung out. "I loved your song Austin. It was inspirational and sweet and pretty. I thought it was a great concert Austin. Another perfect concert." she said. I smiled and thanked her. See what I mean? Ally is a perfect angel!

Cartr and I headed back home since Ally had to go. It was a long car ride because Cartr kept calling people, texting people, getting called, getting texted, and everything and after looking at my sister, I realized she had bags under her eyes.

I knew life was stressful for her, handling so many things at once, but I couldn't believe it was making her loose sleep. Ohmygosh. It's because of me! I know all big brothers blame their little sisters pain on themselves, but I'm serious. She was barely balancing her life before, and when I threw the concerts in her face, that was one more responsibility that had to meet perfection, and she had to deprive herself of sleep because she wanted to help me out. Gosh! I'm horrible.

"Alright Austin I've got some ideas for your next concert and I've set it up here again and I've ordered the decorations and I got the invitations and I got an Edible Arrangements Store to make pickle bouquets for center pieces. They were confused and claimed that pickles werent fruits so I had a good conversation with those idiot ladies...and..an...a-CHEW!" Cartr ranted. At thesend she let out a high pitched sneeze and then continued to rant.

"So I'm still planning out your outfit, and ive worked out a plan for shots we want in the music video maybe with Dez and he'll put them up online as soon as possible, but we don't know, and I have Ally's father informed about what's going on and I ordered the cake. Am I forgetting anything?" she said, taking few breaths. "yeah." I replied. "A good nights sleep." she shook her head. "The average American only gets 6 hours of sleep to 5 hours of sleep each night. Ive gotten 3 hours each night this week so I've only lost 14 hours." she replied, sneezing again. I tried to offer her my jacket but she said, "oh no, you can't gt sick. If I get sick who cares, but you can't miss Ally's party." she said. "what about regionals and nationals " I asked her. She seemed upset. "who cares about my dreams. Your what's more important right now!" Cartr said. The cab stopped in front of our house and she started walking wobbly and I was worried so I took her tothe hospital just to make sure she wasn't sick.

I sat in the waiting room for what must've been hours when the doctor came out. "Is everything ok doc?" I asked. "Well not exactly." he said. Oh boy. "She seems to have the flu, she's been pretty sleep deprived, shes far underweight and she had clearly forgotten to take her insulin, so she'll be pretty sleepy for awhile, and she'll need a bucketload of TLC but she'll be ok in a couple days. Just get some food in her and give her several days of rest. I also suggest helping her remrmber to take her insulin. Also make sure nobody is teasing her at school. I'd hate to think teasing would make such a beautiful young woman look like an anorexic sleep deprived diabetic loner." he said leaving. The last part replayed in my mind for a little while but I also knew it wasn't because of teasing. It was because of me piling everything onto her plate at once and she just couldn't balance it. I ran my hands through my hair then walked in to see her. She looked sleepy but immediately changed her expression when she saw me. "Austin!" she said excited to see me. I gave her a great big hug but not to tight because she is injured/sick. I felt myself cry a little bit as I said quietly but clearly, "I was so worried. You didn't have to do all this to yourself for me." she nodded her head a little bit and said weakly, "I know. I didn't mean to-" "I know. But please take better care of yourself. I've lost you once and I won't loose you again." I interjected. I felt her tears hit my shoulder and she held me tighter. Since it was late the doctors decided she should probably stay the night. My parents were aware of the situation and didn't blame me for what happened. Although, that doesn't mean I wasn't still blaming me for what happened. I was supposed to be responsible for her and I let her down. I don't know how she forgives me over and over. Thank god for baby sisters. They are the Only Ones who can show us when we're being irresponsible turdbuckets.

I got home and tied to fall asleep but it was tough knowing that my sister should be safe at home. I cried a little bit, but not just for her. Also for kids with no parents and world hunger and polar bears because of stupid global warming...AAAAH! I needed to calm down. Iwalked down the steps to my sisters room and fell asleep clinging to her stuffed animal. I cried that night having the worst dream...

I woke up the next day at 7:30 and rushed to the hospital. When I got there she was waiting for me, and I ran up to her and picked her up in a hug,clinging to her for dear life. "Austin I'm fine!" she exclaimed. I continued to envelop her in my arms and we sat there for awhile until I finally let go. We were leaving the hospital when we saw the most horrific, disguesting, and terrifying things you will ever see...

**Ooooooooh! What did they see? Your going to find out! Btw look up R5 they're a band look at the members! I gtg guys keep reviewing! ~hapygoluky468**


	13. Disgusting

**Hey guys here's chapter 13! I've been without reviews, so please keep them coming, and I'll keep bringing longer chapters! I've been thinking about what song to use for Cartr since she's opening for Ally's birthday, so if you have any ideas, then let me know! Btw I don't own anything except Cartr. Enjoy!**

Right there in the middle of the sidewalk was a dead body. Right there. It was absolutely disguesting. I thought I might throw up. It looked like His insides had been torn out and stolen! And there was blood splatter all over him. It was disgusting. What was weirder was, nobody even noticed it was there! People just kept walking and acted like it wasn't even there! C'mon people, you see a dead body in tmiddle le of the sidewalk and you just keep walking? Come on!

Cartr ran inside and got a doctor. She came back out with several doctors and they carried him in and the other doctor asked Cartr some questions, and answered some of hers. Aparently, the body belonged to a doctor who worked there. But I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him somewhere else. I know it!Just his kind old man face looked so familiar, and i knew id seen him somewhere, and i had this feeling like i knew him, but I didn't know why. It seemed weird, because I have an awesome memory! Ok maybe that'swont entirely true...at all...SHUT UP! (**A/N: Austin's inner thoughts are...interesting...just bear with me guys**)

"Cartr, do you recognize him?" I asked. "Yeah...but I have no idea where. But your right, he looks familiar." she replied. She looked like she was thinking about it, but I don't think she figured it out. And if she didn't figure it out, there was no way I was going to figure it out. The cops showed up not much later.

"Seriously? What happened?" Cartr asked. A detective came up and said, "he was murdered." WOAH. Murdered? That's pretty serious Broseph! "This is the work of a serial killer that we've been after for awhile. We call him/her the doctor, because they're removing his/her victims insides, but it's not simply torn out. It's been surgically removed with gentle care," he explained. Cartr made a funny face and said, "That's disgusting. I can't believe a human beingshould do that to another person! Its sickening and absolutely awful!" Cartr continued to rant and I'm thinking, Dude shesounds like an irritating women's rights ladies. YEESH. But I had to agree with her. That's just not humane or civil in ANY way.

We answered more questions and then went home since we didn't feel comfortable being on acrime scene for a MURDER. (Think about it people: Your standing in the very spot that someone took the life of another human. Not a great honor)

We got home and Cartr talked on the phone with Mrs. Wick** (A/N: remember Noah? Throne that died? This is his mommy!)** about Noah's funeral while I played guitar. Why do people keep dying? We should do something cheery and fun that doesn't make me want to cry. Cartr hung up the phone and said, "I'm bored. Let's go to Sonic Boom" There was no way in heck I was rejecting a chance to go see Ally.

We walked to Sonic Boom and I worked with Ally while Cartr ran the store with Mr. Dawson. Normally they didn't hire people, but she volunteers there, so she doesn't get paid. Free extra help=a sweet deal to Mr. Dawson. Meanwhile, Ally and I worked on our new song.

While we were working, Ally said, "Austin, it seems like something's bothering you." I just shrugged and she gave me a look. She asked again, "What's wrong?" I decided I should tell her. "I saw the dead body of a doctor while I was at the hospital and he looked so familiar, and I can't get the picture of his dead body out of my head. It's pretty gross actually." I said. "How do you know him?" Ally asked. "That's the thing. I have no idea. I don't think I've ever been to the hospital before except yesterday and today. Well maybe a few other times, but still. I don't remember him. I justrecognize his face." I said. "Hmm...Well that's odd..." Ally said. "Well, not that odd since your memory is close to awful." What? I HAVE A GREAT MEMORY! ...ok she makes a good point..."Still I can't help but feel like I know him..." I said. "Cartr recognized him too, and she didn't know where either." I said. As if on cue, Cartr came running up the steps. "AUSTIN! I REMEMBER THE DOCTOR NOW!" she shouted. "He's our old family doctor. But then he moved on to the surgical area of the hospital, so we got a new doctor!" she said. "We stopped seeing him 9 years ago!" I was impressed. I mean, I guess you don't have to have stellar memory to have a memory better than mine, but still, if my math skills serve me right, (which they don't frequently so don't expect the right answer) if the last time we saw hi. Was 9 years ago...she would've only been 5!

"I can't believe he's dead..." I said. "I can't believe you saw his dead body." Ally said. "Gross" we both nodded. "Hey can I use the xylophone? I have to practice for my band concert." Cartr said. "Yeah. Sure. The mallets are in the star on the side of the leg." Ally said. Cartr ran back downstairs and practiced for her concert while Ally and I worked on our new song.

**Youre insecure **

**I don't know what for**

**Your turning heads when I walk**

**Through the door**

**Dont need makeup**

**To coverup**

**Being the way that you are **

**Is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground,**

**Pit ain't hard to tell you don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**Then you could see why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I cant believe you don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

**So girl c'mon! You've got it wrong! **

**To prove I'm right,I put it in a song**

**I don't know why your being shy**

**You look away when I look into your eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**Youd understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

**Nananananananananana na an nana nana**

**Nanananananananananana na nana an nana**

**Baby you light up my world likenobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me ovwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground**

**It ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

We continued to work, and found ourselves having writers block. We decided to take a break, so. We went down to the ice cream parlor. She of couse ordered a Fruity Mint Swirl and I got Cookie Dough. We walked thought the walkway and laughed and talked for awhile.

"Another hit. You're amazing, you know that Ally?" I said. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Gosh she's beautiful. I could probablygo on and on in my head about how much I love her chocolatey brown eyes, her strawberry scented hair, her beautiful singing voice, her soothing smile, her oh-so-unique-but-awkward laugh, and her one-of-a-kind personality, but it's time to act. Alright Austin. Time to man up. What about the plan at the concert? This will just be a hint about how I feel. I sang "You don't know you're beautiful..." and her smile was absolutely beautiful. And she leaned up and did something I never thought she'd do...

**GASP! CLIFFHANGER! Lol probs won't be posting Chapter 14 til Wednesday but still. Keep on reviewing! ~hapygoluky468**


	14. She kissed me!

**Hey guys here's chapter 13! I've been without reviews, so please keep them coming, and I'll keep bringing longer chapters! I've been thinking about what song to use for Cartr since she's opening for Ally's birthday, so if you have any ideas, then let me know! Btw I don't own anything except Cartr. Enjoy!**

Right there in the middle of the sidewalk was a dead body. Right there. It was absolutely disguesting. I thought I might throw up. It looked like His insides had been torn out and stolen! And there was blood splatter all over him. It was disgusting. What was weirder was, nobody even noticed it was there! People just kept walking and acted like it wasn't even there! C'mon people, you see a dead body in tmiddle le of the sidewalk and you just keep walking? Come on!

Cartr ran inside and got a doctor. She came back out with several doctors and they carried him in and the other doctor asked Cartr some questions, and answered some of hers. Aparently, the body belonged to a doctor who worked there. But I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him somewhere else. I know it!Just his kind old man face looked so familiar, and i knew id seen him somewhere, and i had this feeling like i knew him, but I didn't know why. It seemed weird, because I have an awesome memory! Ok maybe that'swont entirely true...at all...SHUT UP! (**A/N: Austin's inner thoughts are...interesting...just bear with me guys**)

"Cartr, do you recognize him?" I asked. "Yeah...but I have no idea where. But your right, he looks familiar." she replied. She looked like she was thinking about it, but I don't think she figured it out. And if she didn't figure it out, there was no way I was going to figure it out. The cops showed up not much later.

"Seriously? What happened?" Cartr asked. A detective came up and said, "he was murdered." WOAH. Murdered? That's pretty serious Broseph! "This is the work of a serial killer that we've been after for awhile. We call him/her the doctor, because they're removing his/her victims insides, but it's not simply torn out. It's been surgically removed with gentle care," he explained. Cartr made a funny face and said, "That's disgusting. I can't believe a human beingshould do that to another person! Its sickening and absolutely awful!" Cartr continued to rant and I'm thinking, Dude shesounds like an irritating women's rights ladies. YEESH. But I had to agree with her. That's just not humane or civil in ANY way.

We answered more questions and then went home since we didn't feel comfortable being on acrime scene for a MURDER. (Think about it people: Your standing in the very spot that someone took the life of another human. Not a great honor)

We got home and Cartr talked on the phone with Mrs. Martin** (A/N: remember Noah? Throne that died? This is his mommy!)** about Noah's funeral while I played guitar. Why do people keep dying? We should do something cheery and fun that doesn't make me want to cry. Cartr hung up the phone and said, "I'm bored. Let's go to Sonic Boom" There was no way in heck I was rejecting a chance to go see Ally.

We walked to Sonic Boom and I worked with Ally while Cartr ran the store with Mr. Dawson. Normally they didn't hire people, but she volunteers there, so she doesn't get paid. Free extra help=a sweet deal to Mr. Dawson. Meanwhile, Ally and I worked on our new song.

While we were working, Ally said, "Austin, it seems like something's bothering you." I just shrugged and she gave me a look. She asked again, "What's wrong?" I decided I should tell her. "I saw the dead body of a doctor while I was at the hospital and he looked so familiar, and I can't get the picture of his dead body out of my head. It's pretty gross actually." I said. "How do you know him?" Ally asked. "That's the thing. I have no idea. I don't think I've ever been to the hospital before except yesterday and today. Well maybe a few other times, but still. I don't remember him. I justrecognize his face." I said. "Hmm...Well that's odd..." Ally said. "Well, not that odd since your memory is close to awful." What? I HAVE A GREAT MEMORY! ...ok she makes a good point..."Still I can't help but feel like I know him..." I said. "Cartr recognized him too, and she didn't know where either." I said. As if on cue, Cartr came running up the steps. "AUSTIN! I REMEMBER THE DOCTOR NOW!" she shouted. "He's our old family doctor. But then he moved on to the surgical area of the hospital, so we got a new doctor!" she said. "We stopped seeing him 9 years ago!" I was impressed. I mean, I guess you don't have to have stellar memory to have a memory better than mine, but still, if my math skills serve me right, (which they don't frequently so don't expect the right answer) if the last time we saw hi. Was 9 years ago...she would've only been 5!

"I can't believe he's dead..." I said. "I can't believe you saw his dead body." Ally said. "Gross" we both nodded. "Hey can I use the xylophone? I have to practice for my band concert." Cartr said. "Yeah. Sure. The mallets are in the star on the side of the leg." Ally said. Cartr ran back downstairs and practiced for her concert while Ally and I worked on our new song.

**Youre insecure **

**I don't know what for**

**Your turning heads when I walk**

**Through the door**

**Dont need makeup**

**To coverup**

**Being the way that you are **

**Is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**

**But when you smile at the ground,**

**Pit ain't hard to tell you don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**Then you could see why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I cant believe you don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

**So girl c'mon! You've got it wrong! **

**To prove I'm right,I put it in a song**

**I don't know why your being shy**

**You look away when I look into your eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**If only you saw what I could see**

**Youd understand why I want you so desperately**

**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

**Nananananananananana na an nana nana**

**Nanananananananananana na nana an nana**

**Baby you light up my world likenobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me ovwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground**

**It ain't hard to tell**

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**

**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**

**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell **

**You don't know OH OH**

**You don't know your beautiful OH OH**

**THATS WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL**

We continued to work, and found ourselves having writers block. We decided to take a break, so. We went down to the ice cream parlor. She of couse ordered a Fruity Mint Swirl and I got Cookie Dough. We walked thought the walkway and laughed and talked for awhile.

"Another hit. You're amazing, you know that Ally?" I said. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Gosh she's beautiful. I could probablygo on and on in my head about how much I love her chocolatey brown eyes, her strawberry scented hair, her beautiful singing voice, her soothing smile, her oh-so-unique-but-awkward laugh, and her one-of-a-kind personality, but it's time to act. Alright Austin. Time to man up. What about the plan at the concert? This will just be a hint about how I feel. I sang "You don't know you're beautiful..." and her smile was absolutely beautiful. And she leaned up and did something I never thought she'd do...

**GASP! CLIFFHANGER! Lol probs won't be posting Chapter 14 til Wednesday but still. Keep on reviewing! ~hapygoluky468**


	15. NO TEENAGE BOYS

**My Audition was great! Didnt make the callbacks though. :( Anyways I don't own Austin and Ally, and It might be awhile til I update again...so yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you! I have tennis lessons for half the day, every day for a week, so less writing time. Anyways, enjoy! **

So as the lightning struck, Cartr's face changed from a far off distant yet peaceful look to absolute fear and anxiety. She somehow leaped from the branch to the house and darted inside. I climbed down and climbed back up the side of the house into her window, and I held her. "Cartr, I didn't know you were afraid of lightning..." I said. "Well I didn't want you to know..." she said. She calmed down a little bit until a large roll of thunder roared, then she shrieked semi quietly and covered her ears. I held her tighter, and I let myself cry a single tear. After all this, I realized that really Cartr and I have no family except each other. I said "I guess it's just you and me against the world." She nodded and we held each other until finally the storm let up. Cartr had fallen asleep, so I just didn't move. I fell asleep holding my baby sister, and her holding me. We were family, and family we would stay.**  
><strong>

In the morning I checked the calandar and realized it was already Tuesday! Which means I only have 4 days til Ally's birthday and I've hardly done anything. Cartr got my outfit taken care of, she got the venue and ordered the Cake. She said she would make scotcheroos to, and I felt bad that I still made her do this even after she was just in the hospital. Her coaches gave her a few days off and I rescheduled her violin lesson for her. I pulled out my cellphone and called Dez. "Yo! Can you swing by my house? I need to go shopping for decorations and I don't want to go by myself." I said. "Okay cool. I'll be there in a bit. I can't seem to get my foot unstuck. Its stuck to a fire hydrant and Ive been here for ever." I was going to question how he got it there in the first place, but then I decided better.

After 15 minutes, Dez showed up at my house and we hit every party store in got 500 balloons in the shape of music notes, a ton of music confetti, yellow table cloths, and blue table cloths and we got strobe lights and we got hundreds of cups, paper plates, napkins, spoons, and got back to the house and Cartr was in the living room doing the most inhuman-like shaPe I've ever seen. She was standing on one hand and she swung one leg backwards so the heel of her foot was touching her headand her other leg was forming a D shape with her Other arm. "Hey Austin! Scotcheroos are on the table!" she shouted over to me. We looked at the table and it was COVERED. Not a square inch could be seen. "There are 250 of them. Hope it's enough! Ashley and Angel came over and helped. Angels in the bathroom and Ashley's on the phone with her ex Skyler," Cartr said leaving her stance. Just then an Asian girl about Cartr's height came out. She had a black tank top on and a plaid jacket and ripped skinny jeans. "Angel meet Austin. Austin this is Angel." Cartr said. They shook hands. "I'm Austin." he said. "I know who you are. Lord knows who doesn't." Angel replied. Just then Ashley walked out. "GOSH. WHY IS SKYLER SUCH A DOUC-Hello!" she said. "Nice to meet you too?" Austin said shaking her hand. "Sorry it's just that my ex is a good for nothing dip with no life." she said. She was also about Cartr's height, and she had long brownish blonde hair about the same as Catr's (halfway down her back) and she wore a pink tank top, awhite jacket, skinny jeans, converse and a pink newsboy cap. She also had a large cross necklace covered in blue gems. "C'mon guys. We can swim in the backyard. Jordan, Matt S., Noah, Alex, Megan and Dalton are going to be here soon. I invited my friend McNeil and his friend Matt-"Cartr started. "Wait Matt Condon and Noah Wick?" Ashley said. Cartr nodded. Angel was laughing her fool head off when Austinpipped up. "Who are they?" "Nobody" Cartr said all too quickly. "2 of the 3 boys Cartr has crushes on." Ashley said. "Oh wait lemme invite Brady real quick..." Angel said walking into the bathroom. Ashley laughed a little and said, "You really shoulda thought that one through." Cartr shook her head and said, "Yeah no kidding..."

Then of course Austin chimed in, "WOAH. SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LIKE BOYS?" Dez also piped in. "Dude and then teenage boys are going to see your little sister in a swimsuit." Austin's face went red. "NOPE UNACCEPTABLE I WANT NO TEENAGE BOYS NEAR YOU!" Austin shouted. "You can't really stop me since you have a dentists appointment in 20 minutes. You have to go soon." Cartr said. Austin raced over to the calander. "CRAP!" Austin exclaimed. "DEZ! Set up the hidden cameras and link them up to my laptop. I'll be watching you kids." Austin said right before leaving. "Hey Dez! I'll pay you 50 bucks not to put em' up." Cartr said. Dez took out his backpack and handed it to her. "Have fun mingling with boys while wearing inappropriate clothing!" Dez said while sitting on their couch watching TV. Cartr rolled her eyes. Of course Austin would be friends with a weirdo like him.

Austin sat waiting to be called into the dentist and he checked his laptop. "Why am I not hooked up yet?" He thought out loud. He called Dez. "You've got the Dezinator!" he answered. "Hey why am I not hooked up to the hidden cameras yet?" Austin asked. Dez looked at Cartr and she handed him 5 bucks from Austin's wallet secretly. "The cameras are being picky. Could be awhile til they start working. They should be in the next 30 mins though," Dez said. "Okay, but let me know if any of those boys try anything with my sister, kay?" Austin said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Lookslike they're here, and my phones about to die. I'll check in in an hour." Dez said hanging up.

Cartr was hanging out with the boys until Brady (one of the boys she has a crush on) went up to her and pulled her to the side, and said it was because he needed to talk to her in private. Angel and Ashley were even more excited than Cartr, and Cartr was getting a little excited. He said, "So there's this girl that I have a huge crush on and I know she's way too good for me, so I thought I'd ask you for advice." Cartr was even more excited but kept cool. "So I'm guessing you want to find the right way to ask her out?" Brady nodded. "I say, do it as soon as possible. The first chance you get to talk to her, just pop the question and show her that winning smile," Cartr said. "You think I have a winning smile?" Brady asked. "Well,sure who doesn't?" Cartr said. "Thanks anyway...so do you think she'll say yes?" he asked. "I'd think so." Cartr said smiling. Brady hugged her. "I hope you're right, cause I really like Carly, and I really want her to be mine. Carter's heart sank. She looked away so he couldn't see her tears. "So her name is Carly?" she asked. "Yeah. She's the nicest, most caring, most beautiful girl I've ever met." Brady said. His words were like knives but she faked like she was fine. "Gee that makes me feel special," she said. "Hey your thbe smartest, funniest, 2nd most beautiful girl I know," he said. "Aw. That's sweet," she said. "So who do you like?" Brady asked. "Cartr said, "Matt Condon and Noah Wick." she said and she thought his name also in her head. "Dude that's so ironic." Brady said. "Why?" Cartr asked. "Cause word is Noah,Matt,and jordan like you." he's said. "Brady, Jordan is gay." Cartr said? "I know, but the word is the word. I don't choose what it is!" he said laughing. Cartr wiped her tears and Brady noticed them. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing...Let's get back to the party." Cartr suggested. They walked back to the pool and Brady jumped in. Cart stood about a half a foot away from the edge. Just then, Matt C, came up behind her, held her by her waist, and pushed her in while jumping in with her. Cartr shrieked and then they made a huge splash. Matt didn't stop laughing even when she started splashing her. Ashley and Angel were of course eavesdropping, so they assumed she was done crushing on Brady and was now down to Matt and Noah. They decided it was time for further investigation to find out which one would be Cartr's "soulmate"

Austin came home very angry. "Dez! I never got connected! Did you even hook them up?" Austin asked. "No. Cartr paid me 50 bucks not to and 5 bucks not to tell you." he said. Austin raced to the backyard to see that the boys were already leaving. One winked at Cartr and Austin nearly blew his top, but decided to just brush it off. "Once they were gone, Austin shouted, "YOU PAYED MY BEST FRIEND TO BETRAY ME?" Cartr gave him a funny look, and was about to say something, but then she realized something and said, "OH NO." Austin was confused. "AUSTIN YOU FORGOT ABOUT ALLY! GO SEE HER!" Cartr shouted. Austin sweared under his breath and ran to Sonic Boom.

**Hey guys, so those are the names of my actual crushes so SSSHHHHHHHHHH if u know me and them. I'll be posting Chapter 16 on Tuesday hopefully though, it may be Thursday. And the girls are my actual best friends Ashley and Angel, LOVE YA! By the way, if I post a long time after I think, it's either cuz I forgot my password again or I've got Writers Block. God. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK SOOOOOO MUCH. it makes my brain feel numb, and it makes me feel stupid. Anyways, See ya! ~hapygoluky468**


	16. Daffodils and Febreeze

**Hey guys here's Chapter 16! I know you don't wanna hear me babble, but this is protocol. I don't own Austin and Ally or Dez or Trish or Dallas, or Miami, or Mr. Dawson. All rights go to their rightful owners at Disney. Read on!**

As soon as he got there, he saw Ally's Dad working. "Hey mister Dawson. Where's Ally?" Austin asked. "She's having some alone time." said. "Today is a painful day for us, and Ally takes it a lot harder than I do. Today is Mrs. Dawson's birthday." "What happened to her?" Austin asked. "I think I'll leave that up to Ally to tell you. But here's a hint. Ally's at the cemetary." he said.

Austin raced to the town cemetary and realized how big it was. Then he checked the office. There was a woman there and he decided to ask her. "Um do you know where I could find an Allyson Dawson?" he asked. "Ally? She's in Daffodil Grove. Check out the map. It will give you directions. It's a small place, so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding her." the woman said. Austin thanked her and ran torwards the doors where the map was. He found it and ran full speed to Ally. He found himself remembering the night at the museum not long ago where he found his precious Ally alone in the museum crying because of him. He never really forgave himself for that, but he found himself moving on slowly.

After running for what seemed like forever, Austin found himself at a sign that said Daffodil Grove. "This must be the place," Austin said. Austin looked around and saw it was bigger than the office lady let on. He looked at the sign and it read:

**~~ Daffodil Grove ~~  
>Population: 546<br>"Daffodil Grove is home to the ones who passed away while serving in the Armed Forces.  
><strong>**They fought a good fight, and now rest peacefully with the angels above."**

"Ally..." Austin whispered. "That's why your brothers joined isn't it? Because of your Mom..." He suddenly felt a drop of rain and looked up to the sky to see rainclouds. "Really? We live in Miami!" Austin said to himself. He ran all over and soon it began raining cats and dogs. It was slightly dark, but it wasn't too dark. Austin soon found Ally in front of a tombstone that read the name of Jennifer Dawson. She apparently passed away 10 years ago...so Ally would've been 6 when she passed. "Ally, I am so sorry." Austin said. Ally just nodded and he heard a sniffling noise, so he figured she was crying. He spun her around and pulled her into his arms. She resisted at first, but then slowly gave up, knowing that he was much stronger and had a pretty good hold of her. She melted into his arms and she cried. She hid her face in his chest and he did something that he himself considered to be truely brave. He kissed the top of her head, and said, "Don't worry Ally, I'll always be here for you." Austin held her tighter, and Ally snuggled into his chest. They stood there for awhile, until Ally let out a sneeze. He put his jacket around her, and at first she rejected, but he said softly but clearly, "weve been in the rain too long. I don't want you sick. It doesn't matter if I get sick, but I don't want to risk your health." She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes and Austin moved the hair out of her face and said, "I'm sorry but seeing you cry is the most heart breaking sight and I hate seeing you sad. So please smile for me?" Ally let a small smile shine and said weakly, "Austin, sometimes I feel like nobody cares about me...and then you walk in and It's like I can't stop smiling," Austin smiled. "Hey, That's what bestfriends are for, right?" he said. And they left Daffodil Grove.

Meanwhile, Angel and Ashley were hanging out with Cartr at the Moon home. "Skylers such a tool. Why did you even go out with him?" Cartr said. "Um, Because you set me up with him...?" Ashley responded. "Why did I do that?" Cartr said smacking her forehead. "Lord knows what goes through your pretty little blonde head half the time." Angel said putting a "comforting" hand on her shoulder. "Speaking of your pretty little blonde head, whats on it? It seems like there's something bothering you." Ashley said grabbing a peach tea out of the fridge. "It's nothing really...My parents are getting a divorce and it's bothering me." she admitted sheepishly. "AWW POOR CARTR!" Angel exclaimed attacking Cartr with what was probably a hug, but looked more like an attempt to tackle her to the ground. "OOF!" Cartr said as she hit the ground. Angel snuggled up to Cartr and Cartr rubbed the back of her head checking for blood. "This tea is good. Where'd you get it?" Ashley asked looking at the label. "I'll tell you if you help detach me from angel." Cartr said. Ashley looked like she'd givin it some thought then said, "Nah, I'll ask your Mom." Angel laughed at this and Cartr rolled her eyes. Then an idea jumped into her head. Cartr made one quick grab at the febreeze and sprayed it in Angel's face. Angel panicked and hopped off of her. (Though it was more like flew off of her) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MANIACLE LAUGH MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cartr exclaimed. Each of the girls grabbed a febreeze spray can and began to fight to the death. "EAT LILACS FOOL!" Ashley exclaimed spraying Angel. "YOU TASTE THAT? ITS CALLED REVENGE!" Angel shouted as she sprayed Cartr. Cartr made a quick grab for her febreeze and read the label "ACTUALLY its called Daisy Sunset." she said all _Smart-Alecish _and stuff. Cartr took the oppertunity to spray them both and said, "Hey Ash, hows that revenge tastin?" and laughed and said to Angel, "I know how much you LOVE the smell of Roses, soooo... Here's some Rosey Posie POWAAA!" And so, World War III: Battle of the Febreeze began.

(With Austin) the two walked to Sonic Boom. Ally still looked sad, but she was better than the way I found her. Dez and Trish were there already, probably looking for Ally. "You doing okay Alls?" Trish asked. "Yeah...I'll be fine." Ally said. Liar. I could tell. Ally wasn't a very good actress. I was going to hug her but Dez held his arms out first. I could tell she started crying again, becuase Dez wouldn't have hugged her if she wasn't. She hugged him and he rubbed her back. I would've been jelous in most scenarios, but since I knew Dez had no feelings like that for her, I didn't mind. "Don't worry Alls. We'll stay with you all day to make you feel better." Dez said. It was only 3 in the afternoon (to my surprise, considering how dark it was) so we all sat down in the practice room. Turns out Dez could be really compassionate. "So Alls, I've been told that talking about someone you've lost helps with the grief. Do you feel comfortable talking to us about her?" Dez asked. Ally blinked a couple times to get rid of her tears, then nodded. I put a hand on her knee and she put her hand on mine. I was proabably blushing because Trishh was making a face that screamed GAAAAASSP YOU LIKE HER. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Ally.

"So what did she look like?" Dez asked. "She had the same hair as me, and she had slightly tanner skin, she had chocolatey brown eyes, and they had such care and happiness in them. And she was so beautiful and kind to others, and she always told me to never break he rules... she was also really graceful. Before she joined the Military, she was a dancer. She did ballet, and she started me in it at an early age. She was...Perfect..." Ally said, letting the tears fall. "What kind of things did you do together?" Dez asked. "We played music, she taught me music, she would read with me, she would tell all of us stories about the Military, she sang to us and she made us cookies ALL THE TIME. At least when she was home that is." Ally said. "What branch of the armed forces was she in?" I asked. "She was in the Navy." Ally said. "Do you know what position she was?" Dez asked. "She was a second class Pety Officer in 2002." she said. She was close to tears. "They didn't know how she died...they just found her dead." Ally said in tears. We all hugged her and sat there in each others company, supporting Ally during her time of grief and suffering. Ally spoke up and said, "It's times like these when I need you guys the most...and I'm glad you're in my lives because I would hate my life if you guys weren't in it...I love you guys..." "We love you too Ally." Trisha said. "Yeah without you, I wouldn't be famous, I would still be Dez's only friend, and I wouldn't have 2 of my best friends," I said. "Yeah. When I have nothing to do, it's nice to know that I can always come here and hang with you guys." Dez said. "We'veVeblen inseparable since we were in Kindergarden, and you keep my spirits up while also keeping my head on and keeping me in reality. I don't know what Id do without you guys." Trisha said. We all got testy and hugged each other just enjoying the beautiful friendship we'd made.

**Well that's it! Sorry it took so long. I won't be updating for awhile again because of camp. I'm going to SGU! It's on Grinell College Campus and Oh my god the food rocks! Can't wait! I have Dance steam as my Satallite so I'm really excited! Anyways yeah it's going to be a few weeks til I can update again,but before I leave I'll be adding another Chapter to my Fairy Tail fanfic and I'll add a new story! YAYY! C talks later! ^_^ ~hapygoluky468**


	17. Dez Comes Over

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update! I usually work on my fanfic on the go on my iPod, but I can no longer do that since my iPod got busted at a pool party. Sorry! I don't own Austin and ally, or the song you'll see. **

I got home from seeing Ally, and Dez came with me since we decided to have an overnight. I opened the front door, and Immediatly I was welcomed by the EXTREMELY STRONG smell of flowers. "Wow Austin, your house smells nice!" Dez said wiffing the air. "Hi Austin!" Cartr said popping out from the couch. "Hey. Why does the house smell like a Greenhouse?" I asked. "Angel, Ashley and I had a febreeze war." she said. "By the way, tell Mom we're all out of febreeze." Cartr said hopping off the couch. "But she just got a huge pack!" I said. There's no way they used it all, did they? Cartr popped the garbage top, to reveal 30 febreeze cans all empty. "Jesus...Okay then." I said. "Oh, and Ally's party is in 2 Days. Make sure you rehearse your song for Ally. The music is ready, so its all on you." Cartr said. OH CRAP! I almost forgot! "Hey can you sing a song too? I would appreciate it!" I asked. "uuuuuuggghhh fine. but you owe me Rockstar." she responded. "THANK YOU!" I shouted. "Yeah Yeah. Whatever, you still owe me." she said. Cartr's friend Angel walked out with some Peace Tea in one hand and a bra in the other. "DUDE LETS PUT PUDDING IN HER BRA AND STICK IT IN THE FREEZER! THEN WE CAN HIT HER WITH IT IN HER SLEEP!" she exclaimed. "No, we did that last time." Cartr said. "Oh yeah!" Angel said, remembering her memories with Cartr. "Well what so we do with her bra then?" I dunno leave it in the toilet or something." Cartr said. "Oh By the Way, Matt called you. I picked up and he said to have you call him back." Angel said. "Who's Matt?" Austin asked. "Nobody. Let's go Angel so I can call him back." Cartr said as the 2 teens ran downstairs to call Matt."WHOS MATT?" I hollared but I got no response. Good Lord, what is it with these crazy teenage girls?

"So when are you gonna make 'The Big Move'?" Dez asked. "After I sing my special song for her, I'm going to ask her to be mine." I said. "Ask her to be your what?" Dez asked. He really is absolutely clueless isn't he? "To be my girlfriend!" I half yelled. "Ooooohh!" he said. Genius. "Wait...what if she says no?" Dez asked. That's actually a really good question...I honestly don't know what I'd do...Ally is my other half...she suck her way into my heart and I want her to stay there. "I really hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I don't think I'll ever be the same." I said. "Well duh. Ally's changed you, of course you won't be the same." Dez said. "What do you mean?" "Well before, you loved music, but you ust kinda slacked off with me and we didn't really do anything. We were just two crazy kids doing whatever we wanted. Now you have goals and all that and you have a life. I mean, so do I, being your director and all, but you have THE life. You've changed Ally too. She's alot less uptight and she seems to have youthenized somewhat. She didn't really have a life before either, before you guys met all of our lives were pretty boring." he said. He makes a good point. "You've grown up and she's grown down. You know, you're more mature and she's less grown up. You guys are both better people because of eachother." Dez said...although I'm not entirely sure Dez hasn't been possessed by some dead novelist. "Dez is that you talking?" I said. "Yeah? WHY? HAVE THE ALIENS ARRIVED?" he shouted. "Oh good. I thought I'd lost you for a second" I said relieved. I truely was scared for a second.

The rest of the night, Dez uploaded footage onto my laptop, and stared at a piece of music Cartr wrote that I stole from her bedroom. "Hey Dez, lets sing this and see how it goes..." I said. "Kay. I'll start up the recording system downstairs." Dez said. I looked over the sheet and it was pretty awesome. I was thoroughly impressed by her work (as always) and I could almost call it professional. I headed downstairs and got in the recording booth. "Ready Austin?" Dez asked. "Ready!" I said. And so I sang.

**Small town homecoming queen  
>She's the star in this scene<br>There's no way to  
>deny she's lovely<br>Perfect skin, perfect hair  
>Perfumed hearts<br>everywhere  
>Tell myself that inside she's ugly<br>Maybe I'm just jealous  
>I<br>can't help but hate her  
>Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date<br>her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**  
><strong>She is a<strong>  
><strong>cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<strong>  
><strong>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on<strong>  
><strong>the floor<strong>  
><strong>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door<strong>

**Senior**  
><strong>class president<strong>  
><strong>She must be heaven sent<strong>  
><strong>She was never the last one<strong>  
><strong>standing<strong>  
><strong>A backseat debutaunt<strong>  
><strong>Everything that you want<strong>  
><strong>Never to harsh<strong>  
><strong>or too demanding<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I'll admit it<strong>  
><strong>I'm a little bitter<strong>  
><strong>Everybody<strong>  
><strong>loves her but I just wanna hit her<strong>

**She is the prom queen I'm in the**  
><strong>marching band<strong>  
><strong>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<strong>  
><strong>She gets the<strong>  
><strong>top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor<strong>  
><strong>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl<strong>  
><strong>next door<strong>  
><strong>Oh and I'm just the girl next door<strong>

**I don't know why I'm**  
><strong>feeling sorry for myself<strong>  
><strong>I spend all my time wishing that I was someone<strong>  
><strong>else<strong>

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**  
><strong>She is a<strong>  
><strong>cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<strong>  
><strong>I get a little bit, she gets a little<strong>  
><strong>more<strong>  
><strong>She's Miss America and... she's Miss America<strong>  
><strong>I'm just the girl next<strong>  
><strong>door...<strong>

I thought about the words and it was crazy. I'd always thought that she was little miss popular at school, but I guess not...wait but she is a cheerleader! I'm confused...I guess I still don't know much about her. It was only a month ago when I knew nothing about her because I hated her for no reason, so I don't know her well. I guess I was fooling myself into thinking that I did know her well. Just then, Dez interrupted my thoughts. "Well Austin I never thought of you as much of a band geek, I always thought of you as the cheerleader type. I mean, you're such a pretty girl!" I rolled my eyes at him. Wow. "By the way Cartr came down here while you were singing. then she went back upstairs." Dez said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I said. "Cause you were singing!" Dez said. "C'mon lets go see Cartr." I said. So we went upstairs and her and Angel and Ashley were playing poker. "Ash, you got any 5s?" Angel said. "Go Fish." Ashley spat at Angel. Go Fish...with Poker Chips...AWESOME! "Hey Cartr!" I said in my nicest voice. 'Hi she said fake happily while watching her cards. "Hows my favorite sister?" I said. "I'd be better if you didn't touch my stuff." she said. "Whaaaat?" I said. "Whaaaat are yooou talking about?" "Yeah we don't know anything about your song!" "Dez!" I shouted. "Austin don't play dumb...Dez stop being dumb." Cartr said. "Whaaaaat?" I said again. "I'm not playing dumb! and Dez is always Dumb! It's not his fault! But I'm clueless as to what you're talking about." I said. "Really? Well Dez isn't." Cartr said. I looked to Dez and he was singing "_She's the prom queen, I'm in the marching band..." "_DEZ!" I shouted. "What? I was singing Cartr's song! It's really good!" Dez said. I gave him a look and he said, "DEZ!" My Gosh... Whats wrong with him? "Yeah, okay Austin, I'm giving you one warning, Don't Touch My Stuff. If you fail to comply with this rule, I will be forced to put this case into the hands of higher officials A.K.A. Mom and Dad. Are we clear luitennent?" she said still focused on her cards. "Yes mam." I said and we began to head upstairs when I asked, "Cartr is that how you feel?" and she said, "No, technically, that's not my song." I was confused. "I was putting a song together with a friend of mine and thats how she felt." Cartr said. "Who helped you?" I asked. "UPSTAIRS LUITENNENT!" she shouted. And so upstairs we went.

**SUSPENSE! WHO DID CARTR WRITE THE SONG WITH? I bet you've all already figured it out. But let me give you a hint: ITS NOT ALLY! Well on that note,...This is the end of Chapter...whatever Chapter were on! The song was I'm Just the Girl Next Door by Saving Jane and BTW Alot of people thought this book was over,...WELL ITS NOT! SURPRISE! I will continue and there will be a new chapter up hopefully by Friday. See ya! ~hapygoluky468**


End file.
